Sasuke in UA
by Budgie4life
Summary: What if sasuke was born in the bnha universe? I was trying to find a fanfic were sasuke went to ua but i couldnt find any were he was by himself. So im gonna try and make this as good as i can.
1. Wakeup

I don't own my hero academia or Naruto

\--

Sasuke woke up in his small, 1 bed, apartment and proceed to get up and ready for school. Aldera Junior High wasn't the best school in the world. They showed no concern over those with no quirks, happy denouncing anyone without one of their dreams. Not that it bothered Sasuke at all. He had a quirk, not that he ever used it. Sasuke spent most of his time at school avoiding people and ignoring them unless he had to engage in any type of social interaction. He wasn't there to have fun and he only knew a few of the names of his classmates only ever having spoken to two of them.

Izuku Midoryia and Katsuki Bakugo.

Izuku, in Sasuke opinion, was very timid, shy and some may even call useless according to Bakugo. Who could blame Midoryia for that kind of behavior when he had his dreams of being a hero crushed constantly for not having a quirk. Sasuke was surprised that he hadn't given up completely from the amount of grief the dude was getting from all the other people in their class. Not that Sasuke could care less about what they did.

Bakugo was just an asshole in disguise in Sasuke's opinion as all he did was harass Midoryia for not having a quirk like the rest of the people in their class. Sasuke didn't really see what the problem was with Midoryia. It seemed to him that he had done nothing wrong but apparently he had. The only reason Bakugo and Sasuke had spoken to each other was at the beginning of the school year when Bakugo has thought it was a good idea to try and assert his dominance?(Sasuke could only assume that's what it was) Declaring that only he in this shitty school was going to become a hero and that he was the only one with a worth enough quirk to get into UA to which Sasuke quickly shot him down much to the annoyance of Bakugo.

Sasuke had no intention of going to UA to become a hero. All he wanted was to get his quirk licensed so he could take down elder brother. Who had murdered his Whole small list of living relatives, now only leaving him and Sasuke. Sasuke was determined to take down his brother who had been living in the shadows of the criminal world for the last 10 years. He could still remember the smell of blood and the sight of his parent's cold body lying in the middle of their living room. Sasuke still had nightmares and panic attacks about the incident late at night ever since the day it had happened. Not that he was required to tell anybody about that thought.

Sasuke only had one goal in mind and he was willing to risk his freedom and his life to get what he wanted. once he had gotten revenge for his mother and father he would be happy. He was going to kill his brother whether it was the last thing he ever did or he would die trying.

His father had always made him understand the importance of training to be the best and he had gone to extream lengths to make him strong enough, even if he wasn't sure what for. He was always compared to his elder brother who had always been a hero in Sasuke's eyes. Not anymore.

Pushing his past into the back of his mind, Sasuke got up and got his black uniform, grabbed his half-empty bag and made his way to school. It was around 9-8 months till the UA entrance exam that he was meant to be practicing for. He was still sticking to the training resume his father had made him all those years ago and hadn't missed a day of it since. He wasn't going to put in anymore then what was necessary he was still Human.

He reached school and made his way to his room with the rest of his classmates and sat down. He had lost interest halfway through the first minute as they spoke about things he already knew. When the topics of high schools came up Sasuke brought his attention back to the class.

"Who are im kidding your all aiming to become pro heroes!" their teacher said exaggeratingly. The class Eruted into cheer. He didn't see the logic in being a hero. There was a risk of death around every corner. Not that he could say much. That would make him a hypocrite.

"Don't lump me in with these losers, they don't have a hope of getting in a hero school, i aced all the mock tests and my quirk is more powerful than all of yours.(Sasuke doubted that statement very much) Im aiming for the best of the best UA high!" Bakugo declared confidently. Well that silence the class, everyone started whispering about how difficult it was to get into the country's top hero school.

"Oh yea Midoryia, you're aiming for UA too right?"

Midoryia shrunk down into his chair even more than he already had been and muttered a small yea.

At that the whole class started laughing in his face, Sasuke not included. He wasn't one to judge other people's dreams. After the laughing had calmed down bakugo started berating izuku once again for his visions for the future and the class ended. As Sasuke packed up his bag and started to leave he heard Baugo begin to talk to Midoryia. He made his way out the door and started to listen in to their conversation.

Apparently bakugo had just finished chucking Midoryias book out the window when he began listening.

"You know if you want a quirk so bad there may be another way." That didn't sound good. "Just hope your bor with a quirk in your next life and take a swan dive off the roof" Bakugo continued. At that Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows and made his way out of school. Bakugo had taken it too far. Suicide rates of people born without a quirk were so much higher than people with them, even with the number of people who were born without them being so much smaller. How inconsiderate of people's lives was bakugo, why was he even aiming to become a hero when he went around saying things like that.

As he went past one fo the koi ponds in the school, Sasuke saw the book Midoryia had been writing in. It must of been the same book bakugo had chucked out of the window. He picked up the book out of the pond, checked around to make sure no one was looking and dried off the book with a black flame, carefully not burning it. As he finished dying off the book he made his way to go find Midoryia to return his book. As he entered the school he saw Midoryia walking down the stairs towards him. Sasuke stood still and held out the book towards him.

" Is that my book? Oh, thank you Sasuke you didn't have to bring it back to me.." Midoryia said quietly.

"Ignore what that asshole says to you. You don't deserve that shit off his." Sasuke replied

"Oh he didn't mean it," Midoryia says unsure with himself.

At that Sasuke looked midoryia up and down and made his way out the door with Midoryia Slightly behind him. They got to a small junction together and separated ways not saying a word to each other. Sasuke made his way to wear his apartment was and Midoryia down the road which had a tunnel under the road above at the end of it.

Half an hour later Sasuke was starting to get to the edge of the city near his house and apparently by all the noise nearby a villain too. He walked past where the fight was happening just to see Midoryia run into a fight toward some sludge villain.

'Holy shit' Sasuke thought eyes wide. What was that idiot doing running the fight like that. Was he trying to get himself killed? Was he doing what Bakugo had told him to do while trying to look like a hero?

Sasuke was just about to run after him when he saw who was in the slime already. Their looking him straight in the eye was bakugo. Sasuke wanted to leave him there to his fate. He faltered in his step for getting that Midoryia was running to his death staring Bakugo down with disgust in his eyes. Bakugo had seen him just staring right back at him while he was shouting at Midoryia.

Just as Sasuke was about to run in after Midoryia to help control all the fire Bakugo had made with his quirk. All might himself appeared out of nowhere and defeated the villain. changing the air pressure enough to make it rain. As the drops of water started pouring down on them Sasuke watched Bakugo getting praised for his bravery and Midoryia getting reprimanded for his recklessness.

He walked away uninvolved with what had happened with Bakugos eyes burning holes in his back not looking back.

As he got home he looked up the news about what had happened that day about the sludge attack. With Bakugos face plastered all over the place along with All might and the sludge villians.

Midoryia was nowhere to be found in any of what had been reported.

He turned his phone off and trained until he went to bed. Missing yet another meal that day.

\--

Sasuke quirk will be a mix of two like Shoto Todorokis

He will have control over a black fire which will be linked to Sasuke's mothers side. Kagutsuchi is a technique that applies shape transformation to the black flames of Amaterasu Which he will be able to do.

He will have A rinnegans ability to control gravity much like the deva paths. However, he won't be able to make poles out of his skin unless someone asks if he can do that too lol. that will come from his Fathers side.

His appearance is how his face looks in naruto the last movie but with his hair more like how it is in Boruto. His hair is like that because his Rinnegan cant is turned off. Its also like Sasuke's rinnegan in the manga/anime with the tomes which allow him to predict people moves.

Other characters at the moment don't know about his rinnegan as his hair is always covering. They only know he isn't quirkless from showing them his black fire on his finger when bakugo tried to assert his dominance lol. I also keep calling it black fire because i can't spell Amaterasu without having to google it and that's a lot of time. However, his quirk is called Amaterasu gravitational control.


	2. Exam

9 Months later at the Entrance exams.

After the sludge villain accident, Bakugo had been very suspiciously quite towards him. He had even stopped harassing Midoryia. Who surprising had been coming to school extremely tired for the last 9 month. Now, none of that mattered, today was the entrance exam day for UA High and Sasuke was going to get in.

He walked through the entrance just to see Bakugo shout at Midoryia about being there. Sasuke had to give Midoryia credit for coming and trying to get into UA. Sasuke didn't see how it would be possible for midoryia to get into UA. Sasuke Shrugged it wasn't his problem what happened all he had was his goal.

He made his way into the hall where the exam speech thingy was going to be taken and sat down next to Midoryia. Who looked surprised to see him. Present Mic walked onto the stage and began talking about the point system that would be going on. Sasuke frowned.

'it doesn't make sense' he thought 'why would a hero school only have things such as villian points but no rescue points.' something was off with this exam.

"There are 3 robots with 3 different points numbers on them, you must destroy them to gain points." Mic Shouted.

Sasuke zoned out until someone shouted at Midoryia making him flinch onto Sasuke's side. Sasuke sat up and carried on paying attention.

"That's a good question examine, the fourth robot is a 0P so i would just ignore and avoid it"

Sasuke frowned again. "something with this exam doesn't sit right with me" Sasuke Mumbled causing Midoryia to nod in agreement.

As they got up to leave the room to go to the exam. Sasuke grabbed Midoryia on the shoulder before he managed to run away. He turned around to face him and looked up at him.

"Rescue points"

"What?" Midoryia looked extremely confused. He let go of his shoulder and turned to walk out of the room with a puzzled green leaf head behind him.

\--

As he got off the bus to go to his lettered exam sight he saw a massive slice of a city placed right in fount of him. 'How much money does this school have?' he thought.

As they mad their way to the entrance door, he stood with his hands in his pockets waiting for the exam to start. Everyone around him was stretching around him, he was just waiting for the second he was told he could start. People around him were talking to each other without a care in the world. The words blurred into a low rumble as he prepared himself to go.

"STTARRRTTTTT!" Mic shouted using his quirk.

There it was.

Sasuke sprinted into the city leaving everyone else confused about what was going on in the dust the entrance.

"THERE AR ENO COUNT DOWNS IN LIFE!!"

Suddenly everyone else followed him into the city. Far behind him. As he was just about the reach the center a robot sped in front of him.

Black flames shot out of his hand melting the robot to the ground.

'3 pointer' he thought as he remembered to stop the flames from burning on the floor forever.

If this was all the exam was going to be he wouldn't even need to worry about rescue points. Sasuke allowed his mouth to tilt into a small victorious smile.

\--

Inside the screen room

"This years candidates look promising don't they?" said a small weird looking animal.

Hums of agreements flew around the room.

"whos that candidate there Nezu, he looks very promising," said a frail man with blond hair.

The now named animal, Nezu, brought up the file for the candidate 7113. It popped up onto the screen with all their details.

"Candidate 7113, Sasuke Uchiha. Quirk: Amaterasu gravitational control. His quirk allows him to have control over a mix of two quirks. Amaterasu-Black flames which burn forever if he doesn't put them out himself, these flames can be controlled with his gravitational control, each of which can be controlled individually as well with practice however from the look of it he has already got a great understanding of his own quirk. From the look of it though i don't believe he has used his gravitational control on its own yet." stated Nezu

"damn that's one hell of a quirk," said a lady in a questionable outfit.

"Yes it truly is, i believe he will be a very powerful hero in the future" replied Nezu getting many hums in reply.

"However he seems to be having too much fun," Nezu said with a small smile as he places his cup of tea down on the side and pressed a large red button.

At the back of the room, a scruffy looking man narrowed his eyes. All heroes knew the name Uchiha in the underground world. He continued to watch in concentration at the dark-haired boy.

\--

Sasuke was around 50 points in by the time a loud rumble came around the corner. He turned around to see a massive robot come around the corner. His eyes widened in shock at the sheer size of the robot with the massive 0P painted on the side. suddenly it clicked, as examines run past him in fear as he looked up at the robot he realized that 0p didn't mean zero points. It just meant overpowered.

At that he looked up at the robot and used his black flames to burn out the robot's tracks to stop it from moving. as he did that he had a small yep someone had gotten stuck under a bit a or rubble to the side of him. He shot his fire out continuously at the robot while using his gravitational control to push off the bit of rubble off the person in a pulse. The person who was trapped got up and started limping away while looking at him with worry.

Sasuke concentrated on his quirk and shot a massive controlled burst of flames at the robot melting and toppling it over. everyone who had run away turned to look in shock as Sasuke turned around to look at them as a massive ball of flames lit up behind him. Making all the candidates look at him in awe as the wind from the explosion blew his hair revealing his totally awesome eye.

At that, we walked over the person who had helped to escape the rubble

"is your leg ok?" Sasuke said in a monotone voice.

"Umm- yea. Thanks a lot" She said with a soft smile too which Sasuke nodded and walked away from everyone not even batting an eye.

The exam was over but Sasuke was already sure he had passed. He made his way out of the city and all the way home.

2 weeks later he got a letter in the post. He sat down on his sofa, all alone and opened the letter. A small black disk was at the bottom of the envelope. He picked it up and placed it on the table in the middle of his cold large livingroom. Suddenly the grey room filler with colors as all might made his way onto the screen.

"I AM HERE to tell you that YOU HAVE PASSED With 80 points! YOU got 50 VILLIAN POINTS buts there was another thing you were being scored on RESCUE POINT and you got 30 OF THEM, WELL DONE!! YOU GOT THE HIGHEST SCORE OF ALL THE EXAM CANDIDATES. See you at UA next year!"

With that, the lights turned off. Sasuke's room returned to its dead setting as he stared into space. He wasn't quite sure how long he sat there as the sun began to set. After a while, he got up and went to bed. He wasn't sure why he wasn't happy that he had gotten into UA even though he already knew he was going too.

His mind began to wander to his parents and his brother as dark angry thoughts clustered his mind. He scrunched up his face and tried to get to sleep. 3 hours and a sleeping tablet later he fell asleep. His dreams were not any better.

His dreams began to copy Itachis quirk. a mixture of the same black flames that ne had no control over and casting illusions on other people.

That wasn't the first night he woke up having strained breath and skin covered in sweat.


	3. Entrance

The entrance day of UA had arrived and Sasuke had gotten the early train to the school to avoid any major traffic. He assumed it would be the same train Midoryia would be taking later in the day. He got of the train and headed up the cherry blossom path towards the schools' entrance.

Once he made it, he walked around until he found his Class. 1-A. He entered the room to find a nearly empty room. As his dull emotionless eyes looked around the classroom. His eyes landed on a tall boy with deep blue hair. The same boy that had complained about Midoryia in the entrance exam. He wondered if Midoryia had gotten into the school. At least the general education courses. He might have had no quirk but he had a brilliant brain and was great at analyzing, Sasuke would give him that. He did doubt that he would have made it into the hero course.

He walked past the blue-haired boy and gave a nod of acknowledgment to him as he went to sit in a chair at the back of the classroom letting his mind drift as he did. 45 minutes later the last of the class was coming through the door with only a few lefts to come in. During those minutes Bakugo had come in. the second he had laid his eyes on him, Bakugos eyes had widened as he stared at him. Only to narrow afterward at him. That almost made Sasuke smirk, almost.

It was the last minute before Homeroom was going to start when the door opened again. Sasuke eyes widened, there stood midoryia. How the hell did he get into the hero course while fighting again those robots? Sure there were the rescue points but surely there wasn't enough for him to make his way into the Hero course just based on that. Sasuke was very surprised and so was Bakugo unsurprisingly who had gotten up and had started screaming at the "Deku".

"What do you mean he's quirkless, of course, he has a quirk he took out ones of those 0 Pointers with a single punch" The blue-haired boy stated

What.

Midoryia had a quirk? Did he go through all that torment in middle school just to have a quirk? Nothing made sense. Sasuke's eyes were wide open as he stared at Midoryia in visible shock as Midoryia tried to protect himself from the onslaught that Bakugo was shouting at him.

He noticed a caterpillar was laying on the floor outside the door bringing Sasuke back to his senses making him control his emotions as he looked at the man who had just gotten out if it.

"It took you 8 seconds to be quiet, that isn't good enough," said a tired homeless-looking person. He clearly wasn't homeless as he was working for a hero school but who the hell was he. He had never seen him before in the news. He must be an underground hero. At that Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Their teacher probably knew who his brother was if that was the case.

Their teacher eyed him as he went to stand behind his table at the front of the classroom pulling out a box of Gym uniforms.

"Put these on and come meet me outside." At that, the caterpiller left. Sasuke sighed. This was going to be a long day.

\--

10 minutes later their whole class was stood outside in their uniforms. Their teacher had a ball in his hand.

"The test you did in middle school wasn't good enough to use to test your skills needed to become a hero. they were not rational and the government needs to change their rules. During these tests, you will be ranked. the person with the lowest rank isn't good enough to stay here will be expelled."

Everyone gasped and started complaining about how it was unfair.

Being a hero isn't all fun and game, villians will not hesitate to kill you. If you're only here for fun leave now"

Well wasn't to unexpected in Sasuke's mind, it made sense. His brother as a criminal and he knew what his brother could do. He quickly schooled his face of the angry which was building up. Aizawa gave him a funny look.

"Sasuke, You got the highest in the entrance exam What was your ball throw distance in middle school"

"96 meters"

whispers went around the class at his voice stating his score.

"Right" There teacher threw a ball at him which he caught. " Throw that ball using your quirk, You can do whatever you want as long as you don't go out the circle." Sasuke nodded his head and made his way to the circle.

Once he stood in the center of the circle he could feel the eyes of everyone in his class staring holes through him. He gripped the ball in his right hand and gently tossed it above his head. As the ball slowly dropped in front of his face as he used his quirk to speed up his reaction time, he lifted his arm up into a straight line and lined it up with the ball as it fell and pushed.

The air around Sasuke pushed everything back even the people behind him he tried to control his quirk to just in front of his hand. As the ball flew and lightning speeds at the pulse that went through the air pressure a crater were formed under his feet from his quirk.

The ball landed on the far side, somewhere over the trees in the distance.

"908 meters"

\--

Bakugo was not having this bullshit. First, he finds out two people from his old school were in his class in UA. Then midoryia apparently has a quirk which he called utter bull and Sasuke had started out the Throw tests with his ridiculous score.

The tests continued as he, Sasuke, some peppermint all seemed to be tied for the top.

As they returned to the final test, the ball through it was his turn. Midoryia had yet to go but he was excited to laugh at his quirkless ass.

Ever since the sludge villain attack 9 months ago Midoryia had been acting extremely weird around everyone. Still, the memory of Sasukestaring him dead in the eyes with his dark cold eyes as he was stuck in the sludge made him chill. Sasuke was going to leave him there to die. Who did that asshole think he was going around like that.

Bakugo stood inside of the circle and threw the ball with all his force

"DDIEEEEEEE"

The ball went flying through the air and landed on the ground.

"765 Meters"

What? Did he lose to edge emo bag? He narrowed his eyes and walked back to the sides while glaring at Sasuke. something was wrong with him. ever since he had met him he had been an edgy emo bag. Next was midoryias turn. he had yet to use his 'quirk' and bakugo was excited to see how this ended up.

Midoryia walked up to the circle with the ball in his hand. And he went to throw the ball only to land 76 meters in front of him. Bakugo smirked.

"were you trying to break your arms again, someone like you shouldn't have been allowed into this school"

Their teacher's hair was floating the air and his eyes were red. Wait. Break his arms? What was he talking about?

\--

Sasuke watched as their teacher revealed who he was to them all. Eraserhead. Great her was an underground hero. He was going to have to keep an eye on what he was doing and avoid that teacher. Shota Aizawa was known for his skill and intelligence.

He watched Midoryia being glared at by their teacher. Once he had let go of him, Midoryia went back to the circle and began his shot. Similarly to his shot, the air pressure around him picked up as the ball was flicked over the field. Sasuke eyes widened as the Ball flew over the ground.

"798"

Holy Jesus. He really did have a quirk. Sasuke almost smiles before schooling his expression.

"Mr. Aizawa, i can still move!" Midoryia exclaimed. To which their teacher smiled a creepy smile.

After a moment of peace and surprise, Bakugo started screaming and charging at Midoryia about how he had lied to him his entire life. Sasuke frowned at that. It seemed the sludge accident hadn't done anything to change his attitude towards Midoryia. He was just about to blast Bakugo away from Midoryia when their teacher used the same tool to grab Midoryia with on Bakugo.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his teacher.

\--

Aizawa was impressed with all of his students however he was still worried about some. Midoryia could be taught to control his quirk better but was it possible to guide Sasuke to the right path. Those eyes of his scared Shota, he knew who Sasuke's brother as and he wanted to find out Sasukes motive for becoming a hero.

Shota Aizawa didn't believe Sasuke wanted to be a hero for the right reasons.


	4. Training

Shota Aizawa has had many students from over the years. All with different backgrounds, from all walks of life. Children of heroes. Children with goals and dreams of becoming pro heroes from nothing. Even some children who were relatives of criminals. Whether they liked it or not, they were all children in one way or another.

To his disturbance, he couldn't find any childish quality from Sasuke Uchiha. Not surprising considering his background. Shota pulled out Sasuke's file as he sat inside the school's facility office, behind his desk. Reading through the file for about the 5th time trying to memorize everything in it, he sighed.

Across the room, Hizashi Yamada more commonly known as Present Mic heard him and made his way over to his friend.

"What the matter Shota?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"OOO He's the guy who got top in the entrance exam, isn't he? He's a damn powerhouse!"

"Yes he is, he has the potential to become a very powerful Hero in the future but just by reading his file im concerned about what his goal could be." He handed the file Yamada who briefly read over it before looking back up at shota.

"i see what you mean.," Yamada said out of his normal happy persona

"At the age of 6, he lost his mother and father to a villain, only for that villain to be his own brother. I've read reports on The villain Itachi Uchiha, he's deadly quiet and doesn't mess around with what he does. He hasn't been seen in years but every so often case with black burning flames lying around is found. A black flamed quirk just like Sasuke's. I believe if we don't work with Sasuke soon he may go down the wrong path. From the front, it just seems like a quite edgy teen but.." Shota trailed off and took a deep breath. After a moment he looked up at Yamada

"His eyes show a different story, He wants revenge and he wants it badly. I Believe he's only there to get his quirk license so he can go after his brother himself. i know it isn't our problem what he does after he had finished at this school but i want to lead him down the right path. Looking for revenge will get him killed weather he kills his brother or not. He will either get killed by his brother or kill himself when he has nothing left for him here..."

Yamada sighed and closed his eyes to process what shota had just said to him. After a moment of silence, Yamada opened his eyes and looked straight at Shota.

"In that case, we will help guide him to where he needs to be. Even if we can't stop him from going after his brother, we can give him something to do afterward, Sasuke might have a strong quirk and be a cold shell of what he was before the attack but he has a good heart, we all saw it during the entrance exam when he saved that girl. We just need to help him get on track."

Shota hummed in agreement at Yamada's statement and looked back at this file in front of him.

"So what are your doing class doing now"

"Some team training exercise with All Might."

"HHHAAAA I can't imaging Sasuke enjoying that too much, All Mights so positive and smiley for him"

Shota rolled his eyes at Yamada's statement. Though he did have a point. He'll just have to see when he gets the footage of there tests.

\--

The threat of being expelled had been a lie to try and make them work to the best of their abilities. Sasuke highly doubted that as he had heard of what he had done in the past. That man was willing to expel an entire class if they weren't up to standards, which he had done in the past, unsurprisingly. The man wasn't one to go back on his promises.

Now they were all stood outside one of the massive city they had done their entrance exams in before they had joined the school. 5minuites ago his whole class was listening to their teacher speak about things going on around the school when they heard a loud voice coming through the halls.

"I HAVE COME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON"

Good god, it was All Might. What was he doing at UA? Sasuke looked up at the world's greatest hero who was stood at the door in his silver age costume. He wouldn't deny that the was excited to be getting a lesson with All might. Not that his face showed it. They must be doing something fun if they were going to be taught by him. Next to him, Aizawa looked so done with life. He said something and left the room, not caring that no one was listening to him. Everyone was looking in awe at the top hero, not Sasuke though but he could feel the inner fanboy radiating of Midoryia from the other side of the room. That boy needed to chill.

All Might instructed them to get their hero costumes on and make there was outside to the bus which would take them to the city.

Sasuke's Costume was rather dark compared to the rest of the people in his class.

His costume consisted of a pair of steel toe capped boots for protection when running if he hit anything. He wore a pair of dark grey trousers and a dark blue jumper with a drawstring hood. Over his hoodie, he had a chest protector to protect him from damage which also held two little bags for carrying things in. Everyone else outfits were much more colorful and bright. Even peppermint over there, who he hadn't learned the name yet, who even had a similar outfit was much brighter than his.

That boy had a very powerful quirk, with the use of ice but Sasuke felt that the boy was hiding things that he wanted no one else to know about. Was peppermint boy ashamed of his quirk? Sasuke had part of the same quirk as his brother. The same quirk that killed his parents and even though it still gave him nightmares every time he used it. It was no use hating it. What happened to that boy must have been extremely bad. He also had an ice burn scar on his left side of his face going over his eyes.

As they started to walk into the city All might explained the task to everyone. Everyone would be split into teams of teams of 2, one would be acting as villains and the other as a team of heroes. The goal was to either protect or capture a fake weapon depending on which team you were placed in.

All Might called out the teams and Sasuke was teamed up with some girl With headphone jacks for ears.

The class went through There games until it was his and earphone girl time against peppermint and some guy with six. They had already been at the school for a week and he didn't know anyone names yet, well he better sort that out since they would be doing a lot of teamwork stuff in this school.

"What's your name," Sasuke asked ear girl whiled turning around to look at her. She looked back and looked up at him.

"Jiro" well that was informative.

They made their way to the building they were going to be in. Their team was set as the Villian team. Once they got to the top they had 5 minutes to prepare. Sasuke didn't know what her quirk could do and it would be stupid to start this without finding out.

"What does your quirk do? If we're going to be doing this together against peppermint we need to know what each of us can do?"

"Peppermint? You mean Todoroki. And my quirk allows me to use my headphone jacks to listen to things. Through walls and things and if i plug it into my boots or speakers i can blast the sounds of my heartbeat."

"Interesting, That will be useful"

"well whats yours then, i thought you said we should know each other!"

" I can control black fire."

Jiro looked really disappointed at that explanation and he thought he heard her say ' well thts useful to know' with a sigh. Their preparations time was up and Suddenly The walls were covered in thick ice.

"Well" Sasuke thought allowed "let it begin" As he said that he released a powerful burst of black fire that ringed around him the weapon and Jiro, Much to her complete shock. melting the ice instantly. Sasuke smirked.

\--

Outside the building just before the exam started Shoto was thinking about the boy with black hair. Sasuke was the only problem they would have here. As the buzzer went off for the exam to start Shoto told his partner to stand back, he placed his hand on the wall. Spears of ice and frost covered the entire building. He left out a breath of misty air and walked inside. His partner standing frozen in shock, not by ice surprisingly, stood outside for a second before walking in after his partner.

They took their time walking up to the top floor of the building. His partner, shoji using the ears on the end of his arms to confirm that they were on the top floor. As they reached the room the ice seemed to get thinner, water was puddling around on the floor. Shoto narrowed his eyes. As far as he could remember Neither of them showed a quirk which would allow them to create heat. Jiro had earphone things and Sasuke could control gravity or something, he was still trying to figure his quirk out.

He opened the doors in front of him to see the weapon surrounded by black fire. Shotos eyes widened at the sight. Someone else had a fire quirk in their class.

\--

Sasuke watched as Shoto walked into the room they were in, he and Jiro had moved out of view of anyone who would walk through the doors. He had left the fire circle running around the weapon to protect it. Todorokis ice wouldn't be able to put it out but he wanted to keep that fact a secret until he needed to reveal it.

He quickly shot towards shoto who turned around to look at him just as his hand reached out. Sasuke shot a wave of gravitational energy out in a pulse which pushed shoto and his partner away in different directions being careful not to damage the support beams and weapon in the room, oh and Jiro of course. As Todorokis' partner was being tied up he lifted his arm back up to Shoto and pulled him back in.

Shoto went flying through the room only to be caught around the neck by Sasuke and be pushed down onto the floor and tied in the rope All Might had given them to hold any Heros hostage.

In the space of 3 Minutes consisting of waiting patiently, Shoto and his partner had been captured.

"VILLAIN TEAM WIN!" All mights voice boomed through the speakers.

If this was all he had to do in this school this was going to be easy.

Shoto glared at him with a spiteful hating look. Sasuke looked down at him and realized he must have said that out loud. He did the only thing anyone would do at that time. He smirked at him.

\--

When they got back to the screen room everyone was looking at him in shock. Midoryias' mouth was on the floor and Bakugo looked fuming. well, that was the first time he had shown anyone his quirk what was he expecting. They already knew about Todorokis ice.

"RIGHT WASNT THAT EXCITING? WHO CAN TELL ME WHO THE BEST PLAYER IN THIS GAME!?"

A tall dark-haired girl spoke up next.

"Sasuke was sir"

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO ELABORATE ON THAT MOMO"

"Yes, Sasuke was able to protect the weapon with his fire and use it to melt the ice around him and Jiro. As he managed to break out the ice he was able to use Todorokis sneak attack again him and got him as soon as he came through the door."

"YES WELL DONE MOMO"

Well that went better then expected.

"Next midoryia and Uraraka vs Bakugo and Iida"

\--

Midoryia watched in awe at the screen rewatching what had happened. One minute they had been trapped in ice the next a Large black flame shot out of Sasuke's arm and looped around them. It was honestly so beautiful to look at. So mystical. Flames aren't meant to be black. It would make him a very memorable hero in the future.

He had written so many notes about Sasuke's quirk since starting at UA. He had never seen it at their middle school before. It got the point in middle school that people believe he was quirkless like he used to be, which had made him really happy until bakugo confronted him about it. Sasuke had used his quirk to pull all the pens and pencils all over the room towards his head surrounding Bakugos head like knifes ready to strike him down only centimeters away from his head.

Bakugo and everyone else in their class never questioned him about it again.

Sasuke was different from all the other people in his middle school. He never boasted about his quirk, which he had known was extremely strong since that day years ago in school. He never harassed him about not having a quirk either. the boy seemed to keep to himself. The boy had never actually spoken to him that often but he knew that he had been the person who Sasuke had spoken to the most. Once when they were put in a group to work together. Once when Bakugo was harassing him and on the best day of his life. The day he had met All Might.

He was very surprised when Sasuke was waiting in the school entrance for him with his book in his hand. Even more so when Sasuke had called Bakugo an asshole and told him to ignore him. Sasuke had given him the bit of hope he needs to continue on with his life instead of doing what bakugo had told him to do. He was so glad he did continue on as that same day was the day he had met All Might and been given the opportunity to have a quirk of his own.

He owed everything to Sasuke and he wanted to be his friend. One sad person is able to detect the same or similar pain in another. He could see it in Sasuke's eyes. The Pain, suffering, and anger. His outside was a cold coat to emotions but his eyes had told him everything he needed to know. He wondered if that's why Sasuke wasn't mean to him because he could see it in him too. He wanted to help save Sasuke from the dark path Midoryia could see him walking. He wanted to save him like Sasuke had helped save him.

\--

As shota watched through the video footage of the tests he smirked. All his students for the first time had potential. Even the purpled perved midget had potential. As he watched Sasuke's battle he smiled his trademark creepy smile. There right in front of him was Sasuke smirking at shoto. Normally he would be thinking of reprimanding him for being cocky but at least this showed he had a chance to be taken down the right path in life. There was still hope to save him yet.


	5. Calm

During Midoryias match against Bakugo and Lida, he broke his arm as was set straight to recovery girl after the match was over. Sasuke sighed as he watched them argue. Bakugo was sure to be mad about this quirk that midoryia had somehow magically grown out his ass overnight.

He watched the screenplay through their battle watching how Midoryia was able to predict his opponent's moves and flip him over his shoulder. Bakugo got mad and shot a reckless attack at midoryia who defended himself against it. It seemed like Bakugo was trying to vent his anger out on him and try to get him to use his quirk at the same time.

He got what he wanted in the end as Midoryia punched the air above him sending a massive wave of air pressure through several floors in the building making a massive hole in the roof, breaking his arm in the process. Just like his finger in the quirk test they had the day before.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the screen. Everyone was looking at awe at the power both fighters were showing but Sasuke knew there was more too it. Looking at the screen carefully through the thin layer or security camera static he could see them shouting at each other. Their emotions were clear as day on both of there faces. It seemed like Bakugo seriously wanted to harm Midoryia for lying about his quirk for years.

Sasuke could see why that would annoy someone if they had been best friends their entire lives but they just seemed like mortal enemies if nothing else. He looked up from the screen and look around the dimly lit room. All Might was watching from behind everyone else looking intensely at the screen. He was smiling his famous smile as usual but Sasuke could see the concern which lied underneath it. Sasuke frowned. All might look extra concerned for Midoryia. He wasn't sure what was going on there but Sasuke could see something was between them. He would drop it for now. He was probably going crazy.

After Midoryia had gone to Recovery girl, the class continued on. Sasuke didn't pay much attention to what happened in the other matches other than a few people. Like the girl who could make anything from her skin and the boy with some shadow that was in his stomach or something.

When the class was over they all stood in front of all might as he praised them all for their skill. Sasuke could feel the eyes of Todoroki watching his back ever since they got back into the screen room.

"Let me show you how you how a real Hero leave!"

Sasuke was snapped out of this thoughts as all might ran out back into the school leaving a trail of dust behind him

"WOAH now that's a hero!" A boy with an electricity quirk excitedly exclaimed.

"aww i'll never be that fast," said someone else with a tail.

"I doubt many of us will," Sasuke said in a deep voice, surprising everyone around him. Why were they all looking at him like that? Oh, yea he hadn't spoken to any of them yet. He shrugged them off, walking in front of everyone back to their changing rooms.

As he walked off he could feel everyone's eyes on his back making him cringe from the attention and looked down in front of him. Eyes of everyone judging him on the dark monster of a secret he kept hidden so well. They don't even know about that yet. How bad was it gonna be when the truth came to light.

As Sasuke walked away Bakugo looked up at Sasuke's back and narrowed his eyes.

\--

The rest of the lessons continued as normal until the end of the day. After lessons had finished Mioryia came through the door with his arm in a sling. Sasuke watched him getting surrounded by people from their class declaring how good he was. Sasuke had to agree with them. Midoryias power might make him break bones every time he used it but once he learned to control it he could be as powerful as-as all Might... Another thing to add to the list of things between them.

As Sasuke was thinking he saw Midoryia run out the room and down the corridor, he thought he overheard him asking where 'kachan' had gone before racing off. Sasuke sighed. He knew whatever conversation they were about to have was about go cause an argument. Sasuke got up to leave to go home. As he walked out the door he ignored the other people in his class calling his name, wondering where he was going, wasn't it obvious. It was the end of the day. The joy and happiness that fluttered around that classroom were starting to get on his nerves. All they wanted to do was talk to each other and have fun. He didn't have time for things so unnecessary.

As he walked past one of the upstairs windows he looked out over the city. UA was on a hill so he could see for miles from that one window. He looked down and could see Midoryia and Bakugo arguing once again. He rolled his eyes and carried on walking out. As he reached the entrance Bakugo was long gone but to his surprise, All might was there talking to him instead. As he got closer they finally noticed him.

"Ahh young Uchiha, your performance today wa-"

Sasuke cut him off and walked straight up to Midoryia saying

"Well done, Bakugo deserved a thrashing." In a monotone voice. His face showed no emotion and showed no interest opposite to what he was saying.

At that, he walked past them and home not acknowledging All might in the slightest.

As he strode away he heard them continuing on with there conversation as he turned the corner of the.

\--

Midoryia watched as Sasuke walked out of the school in shock at what he had just said to him. He turned around and saw All Might in a similar situation.

"Are you friends with him?" All Might asked quietly

"Yes. No. I don't know. He's always been like with me. Last time he spoke to me was 5 minutes before that sludge monster got me"

All Might stayed Silent encouraging Midoryia to continue.

"Im honestly worried about him. He never really had any friends and he always keeps to himself. When i first met him i just thought he was just shy but when i heard him speak for the first time you can tell it was something else. He seems so cold from the outside and uninterested but his eyes betray him, there's a lot of anger and sadness in them." He turned back around to face all Might and looked him in the eyes." Im worried about him. his b..." Midoryia went quite.

All might didn't look surprised by what he had said until the very last words.

" I know what you mean. The teachers are also worried about him, It's not my place to tell you what happened to him but from what you just said im sure you already know. Don't worry the staff has come to a decision to work with him the best they can to keep him on the right track."

Midoryia looked surprised again

"The teachers know somethings wrong with him too? I thought it was just me seeing it"

"Like i said its not my place to say but Aizawa picked up on it in the entrance exam. He's currently working on him, not that Sasuke knows. Im sure i can trust you to keep it a secret."

"Yes, of course, all might."

\--

The day after was boring. Lessons with teachers about just about everything. Sasuke assumed they were just incased their hero careers didn't take off. During their lunch, Sasuke got his meal from lunch rush and made his way to the most empty table which just so happened to have Todoroki sat at it. As he sat down he gave him a nod of acknowledgment which Todoroki promptly returned. They sat at other sides of the table eating their meals in silence.

After 10 minutes of sitting in silence, an alarm went off. Suddenly everyone was running around like crazy. Todoroki and Sasuke both looked very uncaring at the mob of scared people trying to run to the exit.

A level 3 intruder alert. Not wanting to get into the mob of people Sasuke stood near the window just behind the crowd. He looked out the window and saw a group of reporters inside the school. He looked just behind them and his blood ran cold for a second before blinking. They were gone.

His brother had been stood outside the school looking straight up at him. He narrowed his eyes. Things were going to go south soon he could feel it.


	6. Beginning

"Today's training will be a little different, You'll have three instructors. Me, All might and another facility member will be keeping tabs on you on"

It was the day after the break-in. Their class and a few others had been caught in the mob while trying to leave the building. Apparently break-ins hadn't happened in years and even though it was the declared that it was just the press, Sasuke didn't Believe it. He knew what he had seen over the road from the school's gate. He had been the only one to notice what had happened and with no proof, he said nothing. He was going to be the one to kill his brother. Not All might, Not Aizawa sensei. Not even recovery girl, that old ladies quirk was weird.

While he had been concentrating on what was going on outside Lida had somehow flown (he assumed it was gravity girls quirk as they seemed to be near each other at the time.) to the front of the mob and reassured everyone that it was just the press and that everyone needed to calm down. He assumed Lida had seen the press too. Once everyone had calmed down they made their way back to their classes and had continued on with there day.

He assumed that the teachers were also concerned that someone had broken in so easily if they were sending them with 3 pro heroes.

"Sir what kind of training is this?" Ask the boy with creepy elbows, which he had learned by now was called sero (only because a load of the boys had come up to him and tried to get him to talk, similarly with shoto too)

Aizawa held up a card in front of them which said rescue on it.

"Rescue, you'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks stuff like that."

The class erupted into a small cheer. They were all excited to be doing something physical again. Even Sasuke could say he was a bit excited too at the thought of using his quirk again even if it was only for resuing, not that he would say that out loud. All through his flames were very dangerous, his ability to control flames and gravity would come in very hand in this situation.

"so cool"

"This is what separates the men from the boys"

"i can finally show off how good i am in water"

Everyone was excited.

"Guys, im not finished yet."

Suddenly Aizawas voice was heard over everyone's, quieting them down.

"What you wear in this exercise is up too you. I know you excited about costumes. But just be aware that you're not used to them and they may limit your movement. This training is at an of campus facility so we will be taking a bus to get there. That's all, start getting ready."

\--

Everyone got up and got ready to be loaded onto the bus, Lida even tried to get them to line up before they got on so they could get in orderly but the buses open layout put a stop to that.

Once they were old the bus everyone started talking to each other. Sasuke sat at the back Listening in on their conversations.

"That power of yours, isn't it a lot like all mights?"

Well, that got his attention. Midoryia was currently being questioned about his quirk by some girl that looked like she had a frog quirk. He reacted to her question in a way that made Sasuke want to question His and all mights relationship even more. Out the corner of his eye, he could see shoto thinking similar things.

"Wait, Tsuyu, you're forgetting something. All might doesn't hurt himself when he uses his quirk" said a boy with a hardening quirk, Kirishima.

And just like that Midoryias tense body deflated. Interesting.

They continued talking. "Well if any of our classmates have hero quirks" Kirishima continues " It would have to be shoto, Bakugo, and Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over at the people who were talking about him.

"Sure but bakugos always angry so he'll never be that popular," replied Tsuyu

Suddenly Bakugo was up and screaming at everyone on the bus. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his antics and blocked out the noise until they got to the facility.

\--

"Hello everyone, I've been waiting for you"

The space hero 13 was standing before them. He led them into the facility which looked like a massive dome from the outside. Once they made it inside it was even more impressive. The dome was filled with many areas ranging from mountains, collapsed building and even a massive lake with a small boat in the middle of it

"I created this facility to help you with different types of rescue training. You can call it USJ"

Aizawa went up to 13 and started talking to him, after a few moments they turned to the class.

"As you are probably aware i have a very powerful quirk, Its called black hole..." The hero 13 went on to talk about the dangers of his quirk and how quirks could easily be used to kill. Sasuke looked down at his hands. He knew first hand how dangerous quirks could be. Flashes of the night when his parents had been killed flew across his eyes. He clenches his fists at the memories and the hero's words. He swore he would take his revenge. Out of Sasuke's line of sight, Aizawa narrowed his eyes at Sasuke as he saw the boy clenched his fists in frustration.

"you won't be using your powers to attack anyone else only to help, After all, that's what being a hero is all about. Ensuring the safety of others. That all i have to say, thank you for listening" After talking the pro hero bowed.

Suddenly the air grew cold. There in the distance, a black whirlpool appeared. Suddenly people started walking through the black mist and there in the middle was the man who had been stood next to his brother.

Villians had infiltrated the USJ.

\--

(The night Sasuke lost his parents)

Sasuke was outside in his garden training his body. He was waiting for his father to come out to help him. It was getting dark outside. The air around the house had grown cold. Sasuke was growing concerned. His father should have been outside ages ago. As he twisted around punching air he heard a clatter come from inside his house.

He stood up and went inside his house. The rooms leading to where the main living room was seemed taller and darker. Sasuke, not noticing the sinister feeling around him. As he turned the corned time seemed to slow down. There, in the room in front of him. His parents. Surrounded by black fire. scorching the skin of their faces...

His Parents.

Dead...

Dead...

DEAD.

Ḑ̸̺̦̜͎̝́͛͑͆͆̒̒ͅE̵̫̘̥̹̗͙̟̠̓̇͊͆̔̊̽̕ͅA̴͉̫̪͈̺͔̳̭̩͐̊͐́̓̋̾̕ͅD̴̻͖͕̀

Sasuke looked up from their dead body in a flinch at the sound of someone walking.

He looked up in fear. His eyes widened at the sight of his brother. A hand covered in blood. Murder all over his face.

No

NO

N̸̡̬̟͗͆̊̉͑̆̄̔͠Ò̶̢͕̝̻̫̲͓̬́̄̐̂́̎̀̈́͠

his brother. his brother who he had loved his entire life. His kind, caring, MURDERING BROTHER.

Sasuke screamed in fear as his brother surrounded him in a Black fire, His parents already cremated into ashes. HIS EVERYTHING WAS GONE.

The room began to fill with smoke, His brother had long since left the house which was falling around him. He was gonna die. Grabbing his head shaking, denying what he already knew was true, he fell unconscious.

Sirens were blaring. His vision was blurry. He didn't know what was going on.

Suddenly he heard shouting and soon after he felt his body being lifted off the ground. His body in shock, unable to respond to the movement. As the thing carried him over their shoulder he looked up at the pile of rubble which had once been his house. Smothered in black flames. Flames which would never extinguish. He lifted his arm up towards the fire, disturbing whoever was carrying him and reached for the fire. As if on instinct he began pulling it into his body.

The faces of the heroes and police offices at the scene all looked at the boy in shock as the last of the flames the firefighters had been put out for half an hour.

Sasuke looked at his house as he was taken away from it. His tears falling on the floor as he was taken to the back of an ambulance.

That was the last time he had seen his childhood home.

His home that his brother had destroyed.

On that day, Sasuke pledged to take revenge on his brother.

That day, was the last time anyone saw him cry.


	7. USJ

As the villians started walking through their portal, Sasuke realized a horrifying truth. That day was the day the rest of his class realized what terrors the pro heroes went up against. The darkness they faced. His class looked down the steps and the villians and evil he had only faced once before stared right back.

As dozens of Villain made their way to ways them, people started to panic. The alarms hadn't gone off and communications seemed to have been cut off too. They clearly had a quirk user who could destroy electrical signals.

"Kiminari, Try and use your quirk to contact the school," asked Aizawa as he lowed his goggles onto his eyes.

"Yes sir"

"13, protect the students. I'll go deal with these thugs. They are fools for trespassing here but they've thought this out. Leave the facility and don't underestimate them."

As everyone turned to run away Sasuke looked down at the villain at the center of it all, The same man who had been stood by his brother the day before. That meant there was a good chance his brother would be here. Lida and Midoryia turned around to see Sasuke not moving towards the exit.

"Sasuke we need to go, this is no time for showing off"

But Sasuke stayed still watching as Aizawa flew down the stair towards the villians fighting them off and waiting to see if he brother walked through the portal. Just as Sasuke was about to go down there to see if he was there. The man with the teleportation quirk who had brought all the villains to the USJ whirled up behind him, in front of his class. Encasing all of them. As 13 went to attack, the students had warped away to different areas of the facility.

\--

"The students have been successfully warped to areas around the facility"

"Good Hopefully if enough of them die it will be enough to lure all might out"

Aizawa Shota was currently fighting in the center of the facility, taking down villain after villain when he overheard what the villain had said, he couldn't go after them now he had to deal with the villains around him.

Suddenly the teleportation quirk man began to open his quirk once again. Aizawa was expecting the worse if another hundred villians came through the portal there already small chances of getting out of here with no casualties would be reduced to almost nothing. Yet something more petrifying stepped through the portal. Aizawa eyes widened unnaturally The Prince of the dark underworld, the villain more commonly known as Itachi Uchiha. This was bad, he was worth Hundreds of villians by himself. The fact Sasuke was here was even worse. Had he come to finish off his family? Shota Aizawa would never allow it.

In the world of underground heroes, if you were ever to meet Itachi Uchiha, it meant certain death. No one had ever survived an encounter with him to report on his actions. The most they know of his quirk was from what was registered from him when he first got his quirk and from the report from his brother. The only traces you could find of him being at a crime scene were his black flames, similarly to Sasuke's (whos could burn forever as far as they had tested it), however, Itachis only burned for 4 days straight before going out themselves. It was still terrifying in its own right.

The second the S rank Villain walked onto the ground in the USJ everything got much more serious.

Aizawa stared at the villain. Itachi stared back. He looked like an almost perfect copy of Sasuke, the only difference being his eyes and height.

"Why are you here, Itachi," Aizawa said more calmly then he felt.

"I just came to watch, Erasurehead, do not worry about me," Itachi replied quietly as he flicked a few black flames around. They looked identical to Sasukes, it was terrifying to think this was one of his (favourite in terms of talent?) students' relatives, their own brother no less. He had to make sure Sasuke never saw his brother.

Seeing Aizawas dilemma Itachi spoke up once more. "Don't worry" Aizawa snapped his attention back to the Black flamed prince of the criminal underworld." I have no intention of seeing my brother day or any day in the near future. He isn't worthy enough yet, he needs more power"

As much as Aizawa wanted to interrogate Itachi he had to deal with the other villains around him. Itachi was a man of his word, no matter what kind of monstrous people he was. He looked back into Itachis eyes without his quirk on.

Shota Aizawa was drawn straight into a world of red and black. Screams and the sounds of burning rubble screeched into his ears. Aizawa looked around the room he was currently stood in. He opened his eyes in distress. There, on the floor, was a 5-year-old Sasuke. His parents screaming on the floor being burnt to death, awake and fully aware of what was going on. His parents had stab marks in them too. A 5-year-old Sasuke watched

and watched

and watched

until finally after an eternity they were both dead on the floor. Skin melting of their faces. Eyes popping out their sockets. Sasuke watched in silence and looked over the dead bodies of his parents, eyes wide and frozen still with Aizawa watching everything in the background, taking everything in from Sasuke's point of view. He wanted to shout at the boy to run out and escape as the building around them was collapsing. His efforts went unheard as the boy curled up on the floor and collapsed from lack of oxygen from the smoke.

As Aizawa was about to dive forward to protect the young boy a bit of rubble fell in between them, blocking his view from Sasuke. Everything felt so real. The sounds, the pain, the feelings, the emotions flying through his mind.

"Now you know..."

He continued to watch this on repeat for what felt like hours. Again again and again.

And suddenly the spell was broken just like that, Aizawa was brought back to reality in a sudden jolt. He fell onto the floor and began panting heavily. Itachi Uchiha was knelt up in front of him. His face just centimeters from his own.

"Now you know..."

At that Itachi got up and left the facility, he could hear the shouts of the villains telling him to come back. Once Itachi was gone he turned his face over to the side as he saw Midoryia, Minneta, and Asui looking at him.

Their eyes all widened at the sight of the massive dark blue monster moved above him.

Suddenly everything went dark.

\--

Meanwhile In the landslide zone

Shoto and Sasuke were dropped into a pile of Villains.

"You ice them up on that side, ill all the others from this side to were the ice is," Sasuke said, getting straight into a fighting stance.

Shoto Silently agreed and the got to work. Almost instantly freezing all the villains in their area.

"Are you embarrassed to loose to children. For god sake, your adults, put up a real fight." Shoto declared making Sasuke smirk. Once the villains were secured down they made their way to the center of the Facility.

\--

Back at the center of the facility, Midoryia could see the giant villain sat above Aizawa. Who was that villain who had already left? One second there teacher had been fine the next he was laying on the floor with the villain just centimeters about his head. One for the villain to get up and leave leaving trails of black fire behind him. Wait, black fire?!

Midoryias eyes widened as he was brought back to reality as the massive villain moved to Aizawa and sat on top of him, crushing his body under the weight.

Just then the teleportation quirk man came back to the center from the top of the stairs.

"Im afraid one of the students ha gotten out. My apologies."

The man with a hand on his face looked irritated.

"If you weren't our only way out i would have disintegrated to already."

A few minutes went by of attacks back and forth when suddenly All Might bust through the door. His famous smile gone.

"Have no fear because I an here!"

\--

Sasuke and Shoto made their way to the middle of the facility just to see All might nearly having his torso torn off by a massive dark blue monster and the guy with the warp gate quirk. They both got to work quickly. Shoto froze the monster in its place and Sasuke used his gravitational pull to pull All might out of the warp gate. The villain with hand face looked at them both only for both his eyes to widen at the sight of him.

"NOMU, GET HIM" the man screamed at the monster while pointing at him. The Nomu almost instantly took his attention of All Might and locked straight onto him. Before Sasuke could make sense of what was going on his neck was being grasped by the monster, tightly.

Sasuke began to scratch at the unfamiliar leathery skin that surrounded his neck. Losing oxygen by the second Sasuke struggled to get any air back into his lungs. His vision was starting to go dark.

"This is for your brother leaving here too early"

Sasukes froze at the word. Brother. Here. His eyes widened in fear at the thought of his brother being here before quickly turning murderously towards the villain who was looking at him.

The air and everything around them began to burn as Sasuke pushed his quirk out as max power, trying to escape the Nomus hold to attack the hand villain. Black flames burned brightly. All the rubble around them began to lift off the ground and started flying around. The fire shot out in spikes around them each 2 meters in length each going through everything in its radius, Including the Nomu. Murder could be seen in Sasuke's eyes as he screamed at the top of his lungs as the Nomu loosed his grip at the flames. Apparently it wasn't as fireproof as they thought. (Sasuke's flames were almost twice as hot as a normal blue flame)

"WHERE IS HE" Sasuke Shreaked at the hand villain.

"WHERE IS HE"

The hand villain could only smile at the sight in front of him.

That smile was burned into his memory as he lost consciousness.

\--

Shoto could only watch in shock as the flames came out from Sasuke Burning the ground and damaging everything around him. His flames could never reach that temperature. He doubted even his father's flames could get that hot. Shoto flinched away at the heat coming from the boy who he had more respect for than anyone else in his class. Ever since the villain vs hero training they had the other day shoto had believed that Sasuke would be a very powerful hero.

Shoto listened to what the hand villain had to say to the situation, unable to do anything from fear of his classmate getting his head crushed off.

"This is for your brother leaving here too early"

Sasuke had a brother and from the sound of it, he was a villain. From what he had learned about the boy, Sasuke lived alone. What the hell happened between them.

Sasuke visibly froze for a moment in fear at the sound of his brother before his eyes became murderous. Shoto instinctively flinched back at the sight of Sasuke. The fire around him shot out in spikes and bit s of rubble began to shoot around them in a massive whirlpool shooting towards his classmate like Sasuke had the gravitational pull of a planet. Sasuke's power was seriously nothing to joke about. He was incredible and definitely someone who would be a problem in the future. Endeavor would certainly like Sasuke too.

"WHERE IS HE" Sasuke Shreaked at the hand villain.

"WHERE IS HE"

Shoto looked back up at the scene in fear as his f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶ classmate promised murder to anyone who didn't answer his question. After 20 seconds of being strangled Sasuke passed out on the floor whether it was from the lack of oxygen or from overusing his quirk, he didn't know.

\--

Once Sasuke had been dropped, All might shot the Nomu through the roof of the facility. Soon after the rest of the school facility and Lida came through the door. Snipe shot hand villain and some others.

The students and teachers were counted and taken out of the facility. The only injuries were midoryia, Sasuke, Aizawa and 13 who were taken straight off to the hospital and to see Recovery girl.

The villains were all locked up except for the 2 main villains who escaped thought a warp gate.

Itachi was not seen at the sight again after his disappearance.

The black flames around the center of the facility would continue to burn long after they had all been taken out of the facility.


	8. Aftermath

Beep beep beep

'where am i?'

Beep beep beep beep

'what happened?'

Beep beep beep

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open

'white?'

Was he at home?

'No, my wall isn't white.'

"Good to see you finally awake." spoke a monotone voice taking Sasuke by surprise. Aizawa was sat on a small plastic stool next to his hospital bed He hadn't noticed anyone else in the room. He cursed under his breath to himself for being so careless. That could have been anyone and he would have been dead. He thought he was getting better at being more aware of his surroundings. Apparently not. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and flicked his eyes over to were Aizawa was for a split second while facing up at the ceiling and then turned to look away from.

Aizawa narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's behavior.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling"

No reply

Aizawa sighed.

"Sasuke" Aizawa begun, Sasuke stayed looking out the window away from his teacher but somehow he knew he was listening.

"You have the power and strength to become a very powerful hero. But what you did at the USJ was very irrational. Something tells me you aren't coming to UA to become a hero and for that, I should expel you right now."

Sasuke shrunk into himself at his sensei's words, narrowing his eyes.

"However" Aizawa continued " I've seen the potential you have for becoming a great hero. Risking your life for others even when you shouldn't have too. What I saw in your entrance exam is proof of that. So, tell me why did you come to UA? To become a hero. Or to get revenge by killing your brother."

Sasuke flinched at his teacher's words. He was seething at what Aizawa was implying. How dare he question his reasoning for being at the school. Aizawa had no right to tell him what he should and shouldn't do. He had no idea what Sasuke had gone through in his life.

"To become a hero". Sasuke lied, not turning to look his teacher in the face to hide his face.

Aizawa noticed tho but decided not to comment. He just narrowed his eyes darkly.

"I see." Aizawa went to get up and walk out of the room. " schools closed for the next few days but I expect to see you next week."

As he reached for the door handle he stopped moving.

"Sasuke" Aizawa started, his eyes full of understanding and his voice surprisingly and uncomfortably caring.

" You won't be able to become a hero if you don't come to terms with the past."

At that Shota Aizawa left the hospital room. Leaving Sasuke in cold deadly silence.

————————————————————

Shota sighed as he made his way to the school after his visit to see Sasuke after he had been released. After what he had seen at the USJ he was even more concerned about his wellbeing than before. His theories have been proven correct. Sasuke wanted to kill his brother for revenge and was willing to die doing so. But why had his brother shown up in the first place only to leave straight away? That didn't matter right now though. He had to get to this meeting at the school he thought as he got into the passenger side of the car. Yamada was in the driver's seat and had already begun driving off by the time he had put his seat belt on. Shota leaned on the car window ledge as they drove off thinking to himself.

It started raining.

"What took you so long in there Shota? You were released half an hour ago. It isn't like you to wait around in hospitals. " Yamada asked.

"I went to check up on Sasuke"

Yamada grimaced " ah I see. Any changes to his situation"

" he woke up coincidentally a few minutes after I had walked in. I was just about to leave when he started moving. And I tried to speak to him about what happened. It seems our theories were right. He isn't at UA to become a hero. He wants to kill his brother."

Yamada kept quite. For once. Waiting for Shota to continue.

"I'll have to bring it up at the meeting as I'm not sure who to contact in this situation. Both his parents are dead and I don't know who his carer is. I discovered Sasukes files are suspiciously empty on the guardian contact page. We will have to try and contact them to arrange a meeting because as far as I'm aware they didn't come to visit Sasuke while he was in the hospital once. No one did."

Yamada sighed. " Do you know if Sasuke has any friends in 1-A?"

Aizawa burrowed his eyebrows with a frown. He always assumed Sasuke has friends but he wasn't so sure now.

"I don't know, I've never seen him talking to anyone in class but I've noticed that he stands near midoryia a lot. I know they went to the same Middle school so they might be friends. I don't even know if he's doing it consciously or not as he doesn't talk to midoryia or anyone unless he is required too and he isn't shy or anything which is what we thought to begin with but he was talking fine with Jiro during the battle exercise."

Shota sat up in his seat as the school's main building can into view. The rain only continued to pour down over the city. As they got to Yamada's car parking space, he turned in his seat to talk to shota.

"Shota" He began, looking into Shotas dark eyes with concern while placing his hands on his friends' shoulders, "Were all worried about him, everyone is, even All Might. We're gonna help him as much as we can. I know you fear he will become a villain to achieve his goals but we won't let that happen. Killing his brother has been engraved into his head and unfortunately what happened to him makes him who he is so Even if we can't stop him from killing his brother, we can guide him to the right future. ok?"

Shota sighed and began to go over what his friend had just said.

"All right." He turned away and went to get out the car to walk inside pushing off his friend's hands from his shoulders. He had never been one for physical contact. "We should get to this meeting."

They walked through the school's cold empty corridors in silence with the rain creating a light hum in the background. Shota was still in deep thought when they both walked into the meeting room.

The room was bare with a large round table in the middle. Sat around the table where all of the school's pro-hero teachers Shota and Yamada rounded the table to their seats and sat down.

Once they were seated, a detective started talking.

"Our investigators are trying to find out everything they can about this league of villains. We've made some progress. But we can't find anything on this Shigaraki so far. We have searched for men between the ages of 20 to 30 with some kind of disintegration quirk but so face we've come up empty. Same for the warp gate quirk, Kurogiri. So their not citizens or they're using different names. However, im sure you all have heard about Itachi Uchiha who was present at the beginning before leaving early."

"So we don't know anything about those two then. Did we learn anything new about Itachi?" Asked Kan, more commonly known as Vlad King.

"Yes we did, According to Aizawa's report he used a new part of his quirk which only his brother had seen before, almost ten years ago illusions"

The staff all turned to face Aizawa who let out a sigh before explaining.

"In Itachis case files, a statement taken from a 5-year-old Sasuke Uchiha states that his brother had a part of his quirk which allowed him to cast a very strong illusion to anyone who looked at him in the eyes. When i was fighting the villain Itachi came up to me when i was on the floor and looked into my eyes causing the illusions to start. They were... very realistic. He showed me what looked like memories... of the night Sasuke parents were killed. Not from his point of view but from a 3rd person perspective. It was so realistic and even though i knew i was in an illusion, near the end of what i was being shown i began to forget that it wasn't really happening. i think if i was their any longer i would have been disconnected from the outside world. He made me watch what had happened repeatedly for what seemed like hours. From what i could see the illusion was only a fraction of a second in real life."

"That's a terrifying thought, to be trapped in a world and not to realize it for possibly years while only seconds pass in the real world. It's a very powerful quirk, we need to take precautions," said Midnight.

"Indeed" Agreed, the principle, Nezu. "we will make the necessary precautions."

"What concerns me was how their ringleader spoke to Itachi." All might started." they didn't seem to be working together. like Itachi only went for the ride"

"No i think Itachi went there for a reason when i was in his illusion and after the illusion was broke he kept repeating "Now you know". It must mean that what i saw was actually what happened that day Sasuke lost his family..." Aizawa butted in

"Oh. I see, well the Shigaraki guy seemed to monolog about the powers the Nomu had but he never seemed to show off his own power. He seemed very childish too. I believe someone else may be behind this attack. I guess bragging about the Nnomus quirks was a way to drag me into a fight. However, i don't think i would have been able to defeat it if Sasuke hadn't damaged it first..." Stated All Might.

"Sasuke has a very powerful quirk, i reckon it might be more powerful than his brothers," Aizawa said making all the other teachers whipped their heads around to him with there eyes all wide open.

"How can his quirk be stronger then Itachis? someone who can possibly make people live the rest of their lives in illusions."

"From what I've seen, he's stronger in 3 different ways. Sasuke's fire burns forever as far as anyone has ever tested it, while Itachis only burns for 4 days. Sasuke can also use his gravitational power to control the fire a lot better than Itachi who can just throw it around." Aizawa stated before his face darkened. "His gravitational powers are nothing to be messed with, i don't think he realizes it yet but he can pull things into a certain place like rubble and rocks. Like, make a whole new center of gravity technically making extremely small versions of planets."

All the faculty went silent as they registered what he had said.

"That really is powerful..." Small Might said

A silent agreement went around the room before the detective carried on the meeting.

At the end of the meeting while everyone was filing out of the room Aizawa walked up to Nezu.

"I was wondering if it would be possible to make a meeting with Sasukes guardians about recent events?"

"Yes! Of course, that does sound like a good idea!" The mouse, bear, rat said over-enthusiastically.

Nezu opened up his computer again and looked up Sasuke's files. Once again Sasuke's face was on their screens. Nezu went onto his contacts page only to have an Adress on the page for his guardian and an address that was closer to UA were Sasuke himself was living.

"Look up that address so we know were to go..."

Nezu complied with the command. As they looked up the address, something became very apparent.

The road Sasuke's Guardian address was at was one number too short. The house didn't exist.

Shota Narrowed his eyes dangerously. Where were his Guardians?

\--

(Silly UA not checking addresses before excepting students. ( ͡ಠ ʖ̯ ͡ಠ))


	9. Deathday

Sasuke never really had any guardians during his life after what had happened. He lived in an orphanage until he was 15 at the beginning of his last year in middle school before he was deemed an acceptable age to live on his own. A few months after he had moved out the orphanage was closed and demolished for having unstable foundations. The Guardian address in his middle school stayed the same even though the building wasn't their anymore. It didn't matter, as long as he didn't get in trouble the school wouldn't go there and realize it wasn't there.

Once he had gotten the UA enrolment forms sent to his apartment, he decided to keep the address the same. It was a risk but he knew if he didn't get in trouble it would be fine. What he didn't expect was being in a villain attack and being really badly hurt. Crap. He just had to hope that they didn't check his guardian's house out to talk about the incident because he had been one of the students to be badly damaged. No, that was wishful thinking. He was completely screwed. Sasuke excepted his fate.

It was the day Sasuke was meant to be going back to school, April 7th. It was currently 9:30. Classes would have started already. Not that it worried him. April 7th was never a good day for him. A day he allowed himself to break down and reset for the year. He was currently laying on his bedsheets shivering while covered in sweat. A night terror leading to him waking up and start hyperventilating.

He had been their again, the fire, the noises, the screams of pure terror and pain.

Sasuke laid shaking on his futon, eyes wide, breathing heavily, lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. He didn't even try to get up that morning he knew he wouldn't be able to make it anywhere without crashing on the floor. A year of suppressed stress, panic and pain being released. His recent encounter with Itachi had made it so much worse this year. He must have laid there for hours before he heard a knock on his door. A heavy hard knock.

He didnt flinch when he heard the door open and the sound of someone walking in. Unblinking eyes had tears pouring out of them as he layed on his cold hard floor only comforted by his futon. At first sight he surely looked dead.

"Sasuke!!"

\--

A few hours earlier.

Class was just about to start when Midoryia Izuku realized That sasuke wasnt there. This confused him greatly till he saw the date. April 7th. Oh. Now he understood.

A few minuets later Aizawa came into their home room. To take registration when he got to Sasuke name there was no reply. Everyone look suprised and turned around to see that he wasn't their apart from him and shoto who had also apparently realised Sasuke wasn't their. Bakugo looked very unconcerned about their classmates absence. Or maybe he just remembered that he always went missing on this day each year they had known him. Probably not. It made his kind of angry and sad the no one had noticed his sort of half friend.

Aizawa looked up at the empty desk before looking back down and calling out the rest of the name. After registration was taken people started talking among them selves. Midoryia sat in silence while listening in on what was being said.

"I wonder where he is"

"Edgy probably decided to take an extra day off since he was injured."

"Wasnt midoryia injures more with both his legs broke. And his hand?"

"Probably just ditching"

"Doesn't sound like something he would do. "

"Did anyone notice the black flames which were spread around the middle before Sasuke even got there?"

"Did you see my cape sparkle?"

"ENOUGH!"

Their class went silent as there teacher shouted at them. Aizawa continued speaking.

"Sasuke must have a reason for not coming in today so would all of you stop this childish gossip before I expel you now. "

The teacher sighed before looking towards him.

"Midoryia. A Word. "

Oh no what was this about. He had handed his homework in. Been on time everyday. Was this because he broke so many bones at the USJ?

Midoryia followed Aizawa out of the room and into a small meeting room.

"Sit"

Midoryia did as he was told.

"Sir what is this-"

He was cut off before he could finish

"Are you and Sasuke friends?"

Well he definitely wasn't expecting that. He unconsciously let out a sigh or relief.

"I don't know to be honest with you sir. I've known him for almost 5 years now and I don't think he's ever really had a friend. I would like to be his friend but he closes himself off from everyone."

Midoryia looked down at the floor.

"He always looked out for me in middle school when other people used to attack or bully me. He would stand up for me even when he had nothing to do with it..."

Aizawa eyes narrowed at the statement of being attacked or bullied. That was something he would have to talk to him about in the future.

"The only time he would talk to me in middle school was when he went to encourage me to not give up and carry on going."

Aizawa Seuss widened at the thought of Sasuke being so encouraging to someone. He never thought Sasuke would be the type. He always seemed so cold. Maybe they were hope in making his life happier. Midoryia rubbed the back of his head at the end of his statement. With a small embarrassed smile on his lips.

"I know he doesn't look the type to do that sort of stuff but he can be very nice sometime. Even if he has an odd way of showing it."

Aizawa nodded him head and hummed in agreement.

"Thank you for that Midoryia. Since I asked you I tell you why I asked. The faculty and I have been worried about him since the day he started this school because of what his brother did."

Midoryia didn't look surprised.

"I'm assuming you know?"

"Yeah I looked up his name once when I was younger and stumbled on the case. He hasn't changed much since he first started off in middle school. He just seems to get a bit sadder in the eyes..."

Aizawa sighed and look at and midoryia.

"Which is why we needed to know if you knew anything. Thank you for your time you are free to go now."

Aizawa went to get up to go back to class when he was stopped by a hand grabbing his sleeve.

"wait! know why he isn't in today... The accident... it was today 10 years ago. It's the only day of school he used to miss in middle school. I would go around his house to check on him but I don't know where he lives. "

Aizawa narrows his eye brows in thought.

"Thank you for telling me. The date was never recorded in his school file only that it was in April. I'll be sure to update it and go check on him for you during lunch ok?"

Midoryia looked slightly better after that as they left to go back to the class to finish their lesson.

———————————————————-

True to his word, during his lunch break Shota Aizawa made his way to the only other address on the files. Which had thankfully been an actual address. The area look very clean and nice were Sasuke supposedly lived. At least the boy wasn't living in slums.

Once he reached the apartments he parked his car and walked up the the steps and made his way inside. Sasuke lived on the 7th floor according the plan in the ground floor lobby room. He made his way to the elevator and went up to the correct floor.

The elevator was clean but the light in the ceiling and the grey walls made everything seem a bit dark. Once he reached the floor he stepped out and wandered down the hall to the room. He knocked on the door a few times and waited.

Silence.

A few minuets later he knocked on the door again but harder.

Silence again.

Concern growing he checked the door handle. It was open. The concern only grew for his student as he made his way inside. The walls were bare with nothing on them. The walls and floor dull. There was a sound of heavy breathing coming from the other room which grew louder and louder as he made us way closer. The apartment look very similar to the house aizawa had seen burning down in the illusion only the other week.

He made his way around the corner only to be greeted by sight of Sasuke lying on the ground eyes wide heavily breathing quickly and once Sasuke had seen him it had only picked up in speed. He was hyperventilating.

"Sasuke!!" Aizawa called out in a calm bit also a bit panicked voice as Sasuke started to claw at his chest from the lack of oxygen.

He quickly walked over to Sasuke. And start to calm him down while pulling him into a sort of half hug. Neither of them were the touchy type but Aizawa knew Sasuke needed someone there for him at that moment. Even if he hated him for it later he could live with that.

"Sasuke, slow your breathing!"

Aizawa pleaded to the boy. Sasuke was staring up at his teacher wide eyed, full of shock. Tears were pouring down his face.

After ten minutes of being in shock Sasuke started to realise what was going on.

He started to get angry. Sasuke shoved and kicked his teacher away and moved to backwards with his back to the bare walls of the room.

"What are you doing here!?! You shouldnt be here. GO AWAY." He shouted furiously. Aizawa stood back up and looked down at Sasuke. The boy looked furious but his eyes betrayed him, full of fear and worry.

"Sasuke-" he began only be cut off.

"NO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE YOU DONT UNDERSTAND GET OUT. GET OUT. "

"Sasuke!" Aizawa said with a raised voice which demanded silence.

"Your right I don't understand what it's like to have my family murdered by my brother." Sasuke looked like he was about to say something but aizawa cut him off.

"But your brother, for whatever reason, showed me what happened that day. And I understand now why you want to kill him. I don't agree with the path you are taking. I know exactly what you want to do and I won't stop you either."

Sasuke looked up at his teacher in shock. Before Sasuke could register what had been said he continued talking as he walked towards the door.

"You might want to kill him yourself but you should know you as a person are not alone. You should know how worried midoryia was about you.

You should know you have friends who care."

Just as Aizawa was about to leave he heard Sasuke say something.

"They shouldn't..."

With that in mind Aizawa left Sasuke alone. He realised trying to take him anywhere would result in a fight.

He closed the door quietly behind him.

————————————————

Sasuke sat with his back to the walk. Going over what his teacher had said. His teacher had seen him so vulnerable it disgusted him at himself for his behaviour. He never should have gone to that school. None of this would of happened.

He didn't believe that someone other than him had be trapped in his brothers illusions and lived to tell the tail but his teacher Shota Aizawa was never one for lying.

Now he knew his teacher had seen what had happened he found him self in a difficult situation.

He got out a piece of paper and began writing just in case something happened to him that his teacher would need to know about. Something nagging in the back of his mind told him that this was going to be the year he would kill his brother. The year he or his brother would die.

One way or another.

Don't come looking

If I go missing...


	10. Back to school and training

The day after the incident, Sasuke went back to school. He was suspicious his sensei, Aizawa would want to talk to him or at least make him talk to the schools' guidance counselor, Hound dog. Fortunately, Aizawa hadn't said anything to him about what had happened. Sasuke was thankful for that. He was surprised in all honesty. Heros weren't killers but he knew his teacher knew he wouldn't be able to stop Sasuke from his destiny. Aizawa had seen what Itachi had done and what effects it had on him now. Aizawa had seen him at his lowest point.

His sensei had said Itachi had seen everything that had happened thought his brother's illusions. If that was the case how was his teacher still alive. What was his bastardly brother trying to do? It angered him greatly even thinking about what his brother was trying to manipulate at this point that it made him not think straight anymore. He couldn't concentrate on his work in lesson and he was having to try hard to cover over his shaking from being so god damn angry at the world.

They were currently in homeroom before school started and Aizawa was taking registration before he got started on any announcements. He took this time to study his sensei. He finally realized how injured his teacher was. His arm was in a cast and he had a bandage wrapped around his forehead, hidden under his hair. He had ever noticed that the day before, well he guessed he was to busy freaking out and panicking about being intruded on when he was having a breakdown. He remembered the eyes of his sensei from the day before. They were full of emotion back then, unlike now. Was it pity? He never needed anyone pity. It disgusted him to think that was what it was, he didn't want to believe it was that. No, it was something else.

Understanding.

How could his teacher ever understand what had happened? His teacher had never been there. Unless Itachi had actually shown him what had happened that day and if that was the case then nothing made sense. He didn't want to think about what his teacher had seen. If his teacher had seen that day he would have seen how pathetic he was back then, before the days of his cold outer shell. Even so, his teacher could never understand the full brut of what had happened to him. Never understand what his brother had meant to him back then. His head was starting to hurt from overthinking the situation so much. It was too much to bear but life is far away from fair.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked towards the front of the class were Aizawa was waiting to make an announcement.

"The U.A sports festivals is about to begin. Its true a good hero agency can give you better work experience and the best way to claim those high places is thought the Sports festival. once and year, three times in your entire lives. No aspiring hero can afford to miss these opportunities. That means you better not slack off on your training."

Right, training. Sasuke had trained at home every day for the last ten years but practicing alone wasn't as good as training with someone else. The problem was Sasuke didn't know who train with. He didn't have anyone that he considered friends.

_"You might want to kill him yourself but you should know you as a person are not alone. You should know how worried midoryia was about you. You should know you have friends who care."_

Sasuke's eyes widened at the memory that flashed through his mind. Aizawa's words saying how worried Midoryia was about him. Why was Midoryia worried about him? He couldn't think of any really worth reason someone should care. He took a deep breath. He guessed he could use this situation to his advantage. If Midoryia was apparently worried about him he could use that to try and get him to agree to train with him. Plus, from what he could remember, Midoryia was very good at analyzing quirks. He could get him to point out any flaws in him quirk that could be used against him. Sasuke was put against him in the tournament he doubted the boy would be able to do anything since Midoryias quirk seemed to damage his body so badly. It was a win-win situation. For him anyway.

"Yes sir" His class member chanted in synchronization as Sasuke looked up from his seat towards midoryia. This would work out perfectly.

Sasuke managed to get MIdoryia to agree to train with him after school at this beach ear Midoryia house. The shock on face from his request was actually kind of funny. Midoryia looked like he thought he was hallucinating before realizing Sasuke was actually asking for his help. This confused Sasuke as Sasuke was never one to care about his reputation or ego. What was so confusing and shocking about asking for help? Just after they had finished agreeing on a date Midoryia was whisked away by All Might once again. Sasuke wasn't even surprised by that anymore considering how often it was happening.

It was currently the end of the day and Sasuke was putting his school equipment back into his bag.

"Ummm.. Why the Heck are you all here?"

Hu? what was that? Sasuke looked up from his bag and turned towards the door. Uraraka was stood by the door, in front of her was.. Oh, that was a lot of people. Why were there so many people stood outside their classrooms? Why wouldn't they want to go home? It was the end of the day!

"Do you students have some kind of business with our class?" Midoryia friend, the guy with the glasses said.

"Why are you blocking the doorway? I WON'T LET YOU TAKE US HOSTAGE" said the class perverted midget.

"There scouting out the competition you idiots, where the class that survived a villain attack. They want to see us with their own eyes " Bakugo said as he walked towards the classroom door. Sasuke watched as he stopped right in front of all the people stood outside the door.

"Now you know what a future pro looks like, now move it extras."

Wow, well that was harsh. Bakugo was about to push his way through the crowd as Midoryia and his two friends got over the shock of Bakugos behavior. You would think Midoryia after knowing Bakugo for so many years would expect that kind of behavior from him.

"Wow, i heard you guys were impressive but you just sound like an ass. Is everyone in the hero course delusional or just an ass?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, who was that? What right did they have to judge his class? He kept quiet and carried on listening.

"How sad to come here and find a bunch of egomaniacs"

A boy with light purple hair had pushed their way to the front of the crowd and was now stood at the front looking at all of them, scanning overall there faces, including Sasuke's.

"I wanted to be in the hero course, but like many others, i was forced to choose a different track. Such as life, i didn't cut it the first time around but i have another chance. If any of us do well enough the teachers can choose to move us to the hero course. The opposite also applies to you too."

Well, that was news to Sasuke, though it made sense if you thought about it. Anyone who wasn't worthy didn't deserve to be in the hero course. Those who did should also be allowed in too. This guy wasn't trying to scout out the competition, he was telling them to bring their best game to the table. Sasuke was sure wouldn't need to worry. He might not show it but he was aiming to win just like many others. Sasuke needs the heroes to recognize him so he could get the power he needed to take his brother down.

Bakugo a purple hair had some kind of standoff when someone from class 1-B came along. At this point Sasuke was getting bored, he grabbed his bag and made his way to the door, grabbing the attention of the people in the crowd. This included the purple-haired Aizawa copy.

"Oh, ad who might you be? Coming to show off your massive ego too just like blondie here" The boy said as Sasuke walked up to stand next to bakugo who was staring at him out the corner of his eyes.

The purple boy was still sneering as Sasuke began to speak.

"No. I just want to go home."

Suddenly the Boy's eyes widened as Sasuke pushed all the people back as gently as he could make a pathway thought the crowd. People were falling over from the power of his quirk as he walked through the crowd everyone had their eyes on him, looking at him from all angles in shock as he made his way through the corridor with the sound of glasses arms chopping and reprimanding of using a quirk inside the corridor.

'The sports festival is in two weeks, the whole thing will be live on tv, there's no doubt whoever impresses the audience will get a much better chance of becoming a pro hero in the future.' Izuku midoryia thought as he ran along the beach to meet up with Sasuke. Ever since he had finished cleaning the beach up, very few people ever came around, even less at this time in the afternoon.

He kept running until he saw Sasuke in the distance, already waiting.

"So what do you wanna train with Sasuke?" Midoryia asked after he had caught his breath.

"Your good at analyzing quirks right? I need you to see if you can find any flaws or loopholes people could use while fighting against me. I won't use my fire but i also want to see what your quirk can do, since you can use it very well."

With that in mind, they both got to work. They trained for hours together and if Sasuke was honest, he was enjoying himself. During their training session, they discovered somethings about both of their quirks. Since this was the first time Sasuke had only used his Gravitation pull in a fight, he was having to use it over and over again. They learned 3 things about Sasuke's gravitation powers.

-1: After each use of his full burst of power which pushed everything away from him, there was a 5-second waiting gap. Which was surprising to learn. He assumed because focused on his fire control a lot he never really noticed it. That was a big loophole if someone could work around it.

-2: He could move the center of gravity away from him slightly if he tried. That was something he would have to work on. He couldn't try it out full power here as Midoryia would get stuck in it plus there was the fact that when he did it the everything that went towards it floated upwards. He also noticed that he was unaffected by this, thankfully.

-3: Sasuke did have a limit with using his powers. The heavier things he pushed the more tired he became. He also learned if he tried to break the 5 second waiting period he would get a killer headache.

Surprisingly they also both found a way for Midoryia to use some of his power without breaking his bones. Sasuke was honestly proud of what Midoryia was becoming. He remembered the day when Bakugo had suicide baited Midoriya that day and thought about how far he had come to this day. He also remembered how during Midoryias match against Bakugo with their lesson with All Might he had stood up against Bakugo, which had honestly shocked Sasuke's core and the emotion coming from Midoryias face during that match. The others in the class might not have seen it but Sasuke knew what it meant for Midoryia to stand up against Bakugo.

Even though Sasuke had no intention of becoming a hero, he could tell Midoryia was going to be something special to watch.

Sasuke and Midoryia were sat on the steps leading down to the beach after their third meeting of training before the sports festival wit bottles of water in their hands. They sat in silence as they watched the sunset over the sea. From an outsider's perspective, they would seem just like a couple of friends.

Just as the sun was setting Midoryia started to speak.

"Sasuke, there's been something i wanted to tell you" Began Midoryia. Sasuke looked away from the sunset towards Midoryias form who took a deep breath. " Sasuke, you're not planning on becoming a hero are you?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his words, confirming Midoryias suspicions.

"Whatever your doing at U.A doesn't concern me i know but..." He drifted off

"Carry on," Sasuke said quietly. Making Midoryia take another deep breath.

"Sasuke, whatever you're doing i will always be there to support you. I know you don't need help but also know that whatever you are going to do will be difficult and i want you to know i will always be there to back you up. Just like how you were there for me in middle school when Bakugo used to hurt me. It's the least i can do for you, for someone i want to help. That's what friends do anyway isn't it?" Midoryia said confidently, with a huge kind smile growing on his lips.

Kindness and happiness was radiating off him. Even though all the pain and darkness Bakugo had placed above him. Midoryia still shined brightly like the sun. His smile must of been contagious as a small smile began to grow on Sasuke lips. Just as Sasuke was about to stone his face something made him change his mind. Maybe he could allow himself this just this once. Hopefully, his parent body wouldn't be rolling in there graves at Sasuke allowing himself to be selfish just this once.

Sasuke looked Midoryia in the eyes before allowing a small sad smile to grace his lip before looking away towards to sea.

"Thank you"

**(A/N: Does anyone here read the Boruto Manga? If not i really recommend it, its nothing like the anime and the latest chapter was SOOOO good! I also want to say that this story is on 3 different fanfiction pages. AO3, , and Wattpad. I tend to write on Wattpad first then copy and paste it over to the other sites as i find it easier that way. **

**Someone on asked if Aizawa Is alright with Sasuke wanting to kill his brother and the answer is no. I like to think Aizawa would like to make him see reason and not want to kill his brother. but considering that Aizawa has seen itachis illusions and is an underground hero who knows about what Itachi has done understands that after ten years of wanting revenge for your parent's reason is not going to change Sasuke's mind. Aizawa knows that it would be a waste of time and would just make Sasuke angrier. Instead, he wants to help guide Sasuke into becoming a hero too and help him stay on the right path and not turn to villainy to get what he wants.**

**Im also thinking of reasons why Itachi killed his parents off. i have a few ideas but none of them make that much sense if you think about them in detail. If anyone has any good ideas please tell me **(✿ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)و **)**


	11. The Sports Festival

(Due to comments I've been getting able Sasuke's quirk I've decided to make a few changes. He is still going to have the same powers such as his fire from one parent and the gravitational bit from the other. However, Sasuke will only be able to use it properly to its fullest extent 4 times. Each time he uses it it will give him a progressing headache. Going from a normal annoying headache to a massive crippling migraine at the 4th time. If he was to use it a fifth time it would result in him collapsing on the floor. I don't wanna change it again because i kind of like it how it was before. The things i wrote in the last chapter about his quirks loopholes are still valid. I got the idea from this from another fanfiction which im currently reading called A Dangerous game on fanfiction, were Deku has a quirk where he gets headaches every time he uses it and on the 5th time he gives himself brain damage but i didn't want poor Sasuke getting brain damage so here we are.)

The weeks leading up to the festival had finally pasted and before we knew it the festival we here. Sasuke woke up and started getting ready for the long day ahead. He packed his water bottle, shoes and P.E uniforms which had the UA letter on it into his bag. Today was a day to test his skills to the best of his abilities against a wide range of opponents. He was confident he could win without pushing his quirk too far. Sasuke knew he would have to rely on his fire quirk as he couldn't strain the other half of his quirk too much without passing out but wasn't afraid to use them both at the same time if any problems arise.

Sasuke finished packing up his bag, picked it up and headed to the door. Just as he reached the door he caught sight of an image in the corner of his vision. He let go of the door and turned around to look at the photo. It was an image of his parents which he usually kept locked away. Why was it out on the side? He looked at the image and sadness grew on his face as he looked down at the faces of his parents. He wondered what his parents would say if they saw him now. About to enter one of the countries' most popular events.

Sasuke took a deep breath and placed the photo down grabbing hold of the door again and left the building. The photo would sit there for the rest of its days.

The school was full of colors and people. New reporters gathered in swarms at the front entrance and heroes from all over the country could be seen walking around the food and item stalls.

Sasuke walked past to the stadium where he went inside to 1-A room, many of his classmates were already seated. He placed his bag away and sat own at one of the tables. He could hear many of his classmates worrying and taking deep breaths. Any other day he would have gone to encourage Midoryia but today they were enemies. Nothing mattered, this was a day he could test his strength to see if he would ever be strong enough to win against his brother.

Suddenly Lida burst through the door.

"Everyone! Get your Game faces on! We're entering the arena soon!" He announced.

Everyone started mumbling and preparing themselves for what lay ahead. Sasuke stood up and was about to leave when he overheard Shouto speaking to Midoryia.

"Midoryia." He began

Midoryia turned around to face Shouto "Hey Todoroki, What's up?"

The class quietened down to listen in to their conversation. Out the corner of Sasuke eye he could see Bakugo looking towards them too.

"From an objective standpoint, i think ifs fairly clear to see that im stronger than you."

Midoryia looked shocked at the statement, where was this conversation going too? Sasuke continued to watch, eyes narrowing.

"Yea." Midoryia agreed unsure of what was happening.

"However, you have All Might in your corner, helping you out." Shouto continued. Sasuke's eyebrows nearly went up from that statement. Well, it seemed as if he wasn't the only person who had noticed their connection. Maybe Sasuke was onto something. He would have to look into it later.

"Im not here to pry about what's going on between you two, but know that i will beat you."

Shoutos' face was stone cold. It seemed he also had a strong reason for winning. Sasuke glared at the side of Shoutos face. He would have to apologize later but there was no way Sasuke would let that happen.

As if Shouto could read minds, he turned around to face him.

"And you" He stated before walking over to look Sasuke straight in the eye. " What you did to that Nomu was powerful, i don't know what got you so angry back that day in the USJ but know i will beat that power of yours too."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sutle mention of his brother but didn't say anything. Now was not the time to get angry. He needed to concentrate on the events to come.

"Woo whats with all these declarations of war?" Said the boy with an electric quirk. The boy that was sat next to him with red hair got up and walked over to them all.

"Yea what's the big deal, why are you picking fights with Midoryia and Sasuke all of a sudden." He said concerned.

Shouto knocked the red boy's hand off his shoulder

"We aren't here to make friends. Don't forget this isn't a team effort." With that Shouto walked out of the room. Sasuke remained silent and was about to follow him out to the arena when Midoryia started talking.

"Your right, you are stronger than me, than nearly all of us. you are one of the people in this class with the most potential Todoroki. That's why you got in so easily." He turned to face Sasuke" You too Sasuke. But people from all the other courses are coming for us with all they have got so you better be ready because im going to put my all into winning this too."

Sasuke narrowed his eye and looked down at the floor i front of him. Something told him this was all gonna be a lot more trouble then it was worth.

**"EYYYYYYY MAKE SOME NOISE EVERYONE AND GET YOUR CAMERAS READY BECAUSE THIS YEAR WE'RE BRINGING YOU SOME OF THE BEST PERFORMANCES IN SPORTS FESTIVAL HISTORY! ARE YOU READYYYYYY"**

The first-year students made their way onto the field. The crowd was screaming from all directions full of excitement and cheer, Present Mics voice could be heard over the speakers from all directions as they reacher the middle of the field where they would learn about their first event. The whole world was watching and this was his time to shine. Sasuke had prepared himself for this for years and now was the time to show off his progress to the world.

"Now for an introductory speech! For the student pledge, we have SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Sasuke looked up lost at the hero on the podium, Midnight. Well, he certainly hadn't prepared for this. Sasuke sighed before walking up to the microphone, people from all classes watching him. This would be the first time he had spoken to some of his classmates. The whole world was gonna hear his voice. Sasuke really couldn't care less and just wanted to get onto the fighting.

"I didn't actually prepare a speech for this because i forgot," Sasuke said in a boring monotone voice, before looking up at everyone in the crowd."I want to get this over with so all i have to say is this, it doesn't matter what your quirk is or what your family does. Anyone can win this festival but only people who are are willing to go beyond can become heroes. Everyone needs to work their hardest to get what they desire and that's what we are all going to do here"

With that, the crowd erupted into a cheer. Some people thought the first year could be seen narrowing their eyes in deep thought. Once Sasuke got back to the crowd of people who were staring at him, the board which would tell them what their event would be started spinning.

"An Obstacle Course!" popped up on the screen.

"All 11 classes will compete in this event. The track is 4km around the outside of the stadium. I don't want to restrain anyone at least in this game, as long as you don't leave the course you are free to do whatever your heart desires." Midnight said excitedly.

Sasuke smirked at that before bowing his head slightly. This is what he had been waiting for.

All the first-year students were lined up outside a corridor.

The count down began

3

2

1

Sasuke was off. He realizes straight away that the first obstacle to try and slow people down would be the corridor. People were pushing from all directions and no one was moving forward. He couldn't afford to use his gravity push to push all the people away from him he couldn't afford to waste use of it already but he couldn't use his flames in such a small area, he would end up burning more people then Recovery girl could kiss before getting a dry mouth.

Seconds were being wasted and Sasuke realizes he wasn't going to get out of the situation easily. He was just about to push people away and give in to the promised head headache when a thick sheet of ice covered the floor, freezing everyone's feet in place.

Suddenly everyone was panicking even more now they couldn't move there feet but Sasuke felt like it was a godsend. Smirking he reached his hand down as far as he could to his heat resistant shoes and heated up his hand enough to melt the ice but not enough to burn anyone who was near him. Once the ice had thinned he lifted his foot up out of the hole it was stuck in and began to push his way through the frozen crowd. Ahead he could see Todoroki Running along his ice. He would have to thank him later. Once thought the crowd of people Sasuke started directing heat from his body towards the floor in front of him. Melting the ice away as he ran on forward. Leaving little bits of fire on the ground behind him so no one could follow him quickly as he called out.

"I wouldn't touch those flames if i was you. Only i can put them out and im not going to stop running to put the flames out on you."

A few of his classmates were trying to move on the ice. Behind him as he sped up to Todoroki. Bakugo and a few others were finding ways to fly themselves over the ice as they reached the next obstacle.

The Robots from the entrance exam.

3 of each level robot stood before him. He didn't want the others to be able to get past but he needs to find a way around them. Sasuke whirled his flames up around him. Close enough to his body to protect him. Not close enough to burn his uniform as he ran through the swamp of robots , trying to dodge them as they aimed to attack. Sasuke agility had always been better the most peoples from all the extensive training he had done. The fire was their just as extra protection. This obstacle course would be a piece of cake.

He ran past the robot.

Climbed over a canyon? How did they make that? Where the hell did this school get all the funding?

And lastly to a minefield.

He was currently just next to Todoroki Bakugo was just a few meters behind them. When Sasuke saw the minefield he stopped running as bakugo and Todoroki ran past him. People behind him were starting to come around the corner. Be began running carefully around the mines.

He was halfway across the field when a loud explosion could be heard from behind him. He turned around to see Midoryia flying across the minefield above his head heading straight towards Bakugo and Todoroki who had yet to see what was going on. Sasuke watched in utter shock written across his face as the boy flew straight towards the two boys in the lead and watched as Midoryia used the two boys as steps. Making them fall over as Midoryia used the chunk of metal which looked like it was from one of the robots to boost his way towards the finish line.

Sasuke could have laughed as he sprinted past Bakugo and Todoroki after Midoryia. Midoryias' confidence had really gone up! He smiled a small smile at his friends' progress. It didn't matter what that boy's connection was to All Might, Midoroyia really was incredible.

1st place: Izuku Midoryia

2nd place: Sasuke Uchiha

3rd place: Shouto Todoroki

4th place: Katsuki Bakugo


	12. The second Event

**"THE FIRST YEAR STUDENTS ARE ROCKETING THOUGHT THE OBSITICAL COURSE IN HOPE OF MOVING ON IN THE FESTIVAL. THE FIRST PERSON TO MAKE IT BACK INTO THE STADIUM WILL WIN FIRST PLACE IS IZUKU MIDORYIA!"**

The first event was over and 42 students from the first year had made it into the second round. Everyone from there class had made it to the next event apart from the perverted midget who Midoryia had called Mineta. Sasuke was kind of thankful for that, the boy was too loud and his behavior towards girls, in general, was starting to get on his nerves.

Sasuke remembered as he ran in through the gate after Midoryia. The shock on Midoryias face could probably have been seen for miles. Just as he caught up with Midoryia he remembered seeing (and hearing) an outraged Bakugo stood by the entrance.

"AHHHHHHH GET BACK HERE YOU NERD, I WON'T ACCEPT 4TH PLACE!" Bakugo screamed as he marched his way over to them both. Sasuke moved between them before anything could happen causing Bakugo to scowl.

Everyone was currently waiting for the next event to be announced.

Midnight took center stage again and began announcing.

"42 of you qualified to move on to the next round. Prepare your self for the next event! A Caverly battle! Those of you at the top will suffer the most but that's something you'll hear over and over again at UA. Show us what Plus Ultra means. Izuku Midoryia placed first in the first event, he'll be worth ten million points!"

Everyone turned to look at Midoryia with hungry eyes, including Sasuke. Everyone wanted to be the best of the best and winning his headband meant a perfect victory. Everyone would be going towards him.

"This is going to be ruff but you can use your quirks as much as you like! Everyone makes your teams!"

Sasuke watched as everyone started running around to their friends. He turned to see Midoryia going around everyone asking them to join him only to be swiftly rejected. It was understandable that no one wanted to be in a team with him. Who would want to be in a team with the person with the points? Sasuke was about to walk over to talk to Midoryia (since he didn't know anyone else really) when someone grabbed his arm.

"Hey, do you want to be on my team?"

It was the boy from before with the light purple hair who had slagged off his whole class because of Bakugos behavior. The kid from general studies who wanted to get into the hero course. Sasuke looked the boy up and down before he was about to answer however something in his gut told him not to engage with that boy. He narrowed his eyes at the boy before shrugging away from the hand on his arm before continuing his journey to see Midoryia, who was surprisingly stood with 2 girls, his friend ochaco and someone from the support course, unsurprisingly blushing.

He walked over to the three of them and made himself known.

"Midoryia?" he asked in his deep voice, Midoryia turned around surprised to see Sasuke stood there waiting to talk to him. The boy was about to speak when Sasuke carried on.

"Can i join your team?"

The two girls looked at him in shock as if the question he had just asked midoryia to marry him.

"Sure! That would be great Sasuke" Midoryia responded snapping ochaco out of her trance.

"Yea that's great Sasuke! We can totally win this now!" Ochaco chanted with excitement as she turned back to Midoryia

"I didn't know you you were friends with Sasuke Deku-Kun?"

That comment made Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"Deku-Kun?" Sasuke asked while turning to face Midoryia.

Midoryia looked back at Sasuke in confusion before realizing what Sasuke was talking about.

"Ahh it's ok i let her call me that!" He said while rubbing the back of his head. "It sounds like never give up you know!" Ochaco interrupted, waving her fist around.

Sasuke sighed before looked back at his team as a whole. They were gonna need to make plans if they were to keep their headbands and win at the same time.

"ALL THE TEAMS ARE READY TO BEGIN?" Present Mics voice could be heard over the intercom. Sasuke and his team were ready. Covered in the gear from the support student. Prepared for any situation. Sasuke, Ochaco and the support course student Sasuke learned was called Hatsume were all the horses ready to take Midoryia to their victory with Sasuke at the front and the to girls at the back with their equipment ready to fly them out of any bad situation. Of course, that was only for bad situations, as they could use Sasuke's fire to ward off any unnecessary attackers.

They stood to the side as the teams around them prepared for the event to start.

The teams which had their classmates consisted of.

Bakugo and his squad of new followers.

Shoji had teamed up with Asui and Tokoyami

Shouto, creation girl, Iida and electric boy

tail boy, someone from class 1-b and the purple-haired guy from general studies.

A few other groups of people were also hanging around but Sasuke didn't know any of them, let alone their names. They would have to be careful to avoid everyone. Especially the people they didn't know what their quirks were.

They prepared themselves as the count down Began

3...

2..

1

**"GO!"**

Everyone was sprinting in their groups' direction. Not giving them any time to run. Sasuke was quick to react and made a wall of fire-making everyone stopping the group in front of them from getting too close to use their quirks. Even from a few Meters behind the fire, the teams could feel the burning heat blazing off the flames. Sasuke looked to the left and saw a group of people from class 1-B coming up at their sides. Sasuke wouldn't have enough time to aim his fire without hurting anyone.

" Midoryia, Ochaco! Now!" Sasuke ordered.

"On it!" They replied in unison as ochaco used her quirk to lighten them all apart from the equipment as Midoryia used one for Hatsumes Babies to fly above the group. Once they were far enough away they began their descent back to the ground, using the rocket boots that Ochaco was wearing.

"Wow! Your babies are amazing Hatsume!" Midoryia exclaimed happily.

"I know right!" She exclaimed happily back.

Sasuke was sure he heard Ochaco mumble to herself about how she was making them float. Sasuke smirked and said to her. " Good use of your quirk Uraraka." Which made her look up at the back of his head in surprise as he carried on looking forward to where they were going. Suddenly, dark shadow popped out of nowhere and aimed for Midoryias headband. Sasuke too a risk shot out some flames at the large black bird which was looming above them... Even though the flames were burning at extreme temperatures, They didn't produce any Light from them. Thankfully it seemed that Dark shadow was also didn't want to get dragged into the fire to protect Tokoyami.

They carried on running away from everyone around them. Dodging and avoiding people. It was getting near the end of their time limit when Bakugo and Shouto made their appearance.

"Midoryia be careful, their coming at us from both directions."

"Got it don't worry!"

Bakugo reached them first, he jumped off his teammate's shoulders and made a grab for the headband. Midoryia swerved his head back just in time to avoid it being taken.

Shouto came up next for his turn as sero used his tape to pull Bakugo back onto his team. Shouto used his ice to block out the other teams and corner them at the edge of the arena.

They were head to head as shouto began to order his team to move forward. Iida used his quirk to move them forward with electric boy and Creation girl using roller skates to follow on behind him. It was too late for Sasuke to use his fire in a controlled manner. Just as things were getting desperate Sasuke felt a great power coming from above his head. He looked up to see Midoryia arm pulled back in a punching position.

Shouto was also in shock, Sasuke watched as Shoutos' eyes widened at the power being built up in Midoryias attack. It felt like someone thing he had felt before. That power. He had felt its pure energy from somewhere before. He had no time to think about that now, He needs to concentrate.

'Don't overdo it Midoriya' Sasuke thought as Midoryia punched his arm forward, pushing Shouto and his group back through the ice.

Sasuke made his team retreat a bit. He was too busy watching were Shouto and Bakugo was he didn't realize till it was too late that another group was coming towards them. Someone slapped Sasuke on the arm. Shocked that he let his guard down, Sasuke turned around to face the person who had slapped him.

His face was met with a fist of black fire burning in front of him. Sasuke's eyes widened. He retaliated quickly. Where did that fire come from? It wasn't his. It was dancing around that other team. Sasuke pushed forward to the team with the fire around it. Bakugos team was starting to come up around the side. Shoutos' team was coming up on the other.

They still had their headband but they were surrounded on all sides, how could he have let that happen to them. Midoryia was starting to panic and the girls were all starting to take off. They wouldn't have time. That guy from class 1-B seemed to have copied his quirk. He would be able to push them away even in the sky and with Bakugo and Shouto on either side, they had nowhere to run.

Sasuke closed his eyes and began to relax. Time seemed to slow down as he opened his eyes and looked around his team. He slowed his breathing and began to use his quirk. He couldn't use his flames here. Too many people would get hurt and he would have to be careful not to knock the other teams down which would make them disqualified. the guy who had copied his quirk was starting to do a similar thing to him. Sasuke needed to do this carefully. If that guy shot out flames at full power here he would not only have to save his team, he would have to control the flames from hitting anyone else. Things were getting serious and if he did this wrong a lot of people could get hurt.

He pushed Midoryia back up off his hands and onto his shoulders. He would have to sacrifice one use of his quirk to pull this off but it didn't matter. He closed his eyes again and slowly raised his hands in front of him. His breathing was now controlled and his mind was calm, allowing him to perform the move correctly. He could feel everyone's body moving around him. Moving towards him. Aiming for the boy above him. Shoutos Ice, Bakugos Explosions and his own fire being used by the other boy sparking to life.

He took a deep breath and pulled his arms up into the air and shouted with his eyes snapping open, wildly looking around.

"COMPACT PUSH...!"

Aizawa and Yamada, more commonly known to the public as Eraserhead and Present Mic, watched on the match from the presenters Booth. Shouta wasn't surprised when he saw that Sasuke and Midoryia had teamed up. He had noticed how the two boys seemed to be talking to each other more since the conversation he had had with Sasuke.

He watched on in silence as his friend present Mic did all the commentating. The strategy a lot of his students had come up with seemed plausible such as Shoutos uses of everyone's quirks on his team to help them move faster and Midoryias use of teamwork and use of Hatsumes support items.

He watched on as Midoryias team got surrounded by bakugo and shouto. They managed to defend their headband against the other teams when Monoma went in to attack Sasukes' arm, slapping it. Aizawa narrowed his eyes before leaning over to turn the mic off, much to Yamadas' confusion.

"Hey what th-"

"Monoma has copied Sasukes quirk we need to have medical teams ready and alert Midnight now"

Yamada frowned before looking back at the match and relaying the message to recovery girl and Midnight.

Aizawa watched on as Midoryias' team got surrounded on all sides. Bakugo was using his explosions to push himself towards Midoryias Headband. Shouto was using his ice to help propel his team forward too. Flames on Monomas' hands were also starting to come to life. He could see Midnight and Cermentos preparing to stop the match. They all knew the dangers of Sasuke's quirk.

There were only 30 seconds left of the match and all he could do now was watch on from the Presenters booth. They got closer and closer. Aizawa watched on silently when he saw Sasuke beginning to lift his arms up and face his palm away from him. They were too far away to try and hear what Sasuke had said when everything had happened at once.

Just like in the quirk apprehension test they had on the first day a powerful but small blast of air pressure formed around Sasuke and his team started pushing everyone around them back apart from Monomas team who was directly in front of them. Shoutos' ice was destroyed in an instant. Bakugo was flown backward towards from the force his teammates.

There were 20 seconds left and Sasuke had moved both Shoutos' and Bakugos' teams away from the crossfire.

Aizawa watched with eyes wide as a largely controlled flame flew straight towards his team. Present Mic was screaming things into the Mic and the crowd was screaming with excitement and what was happening in front of them, unaware of the dangers those black flames held.

As the massive controlled flame shot out towards Sasuke as hands flattened down. The flames were stopped, controlled and then puller straight into Sasuke's hands. After a few seconds which felt like minutes, the flames were all gone.

Monoma collapsed on top of his teammates, from the amount of energy that was needed just from using fire control once.

Sasuke was panting heavily once all the fire was gone and reacher up to grab his head. He was shaking. Sasuke had not only saved his and two other teams from being burnt to a crisp but their team had managed to keep their headband. Aizawa had just seen Sasuke save the lives of his classmates' whether they realized what had happened or not.

Sasuke definitely had the potential to be a great hero.

**"TEAM MIDORYIA WINS!"**

**(A/N: omg who has seen the new heros rising movie. its amazing i totally recommend watching it. It has Hawks in it and Hawks is my favorite character by far.)**


	13. A Todoroki Problem And the Final section

Izuku Midoryia hadn't even realized the Cavalry battle had ended until he heard the crowd start cheering at hem. The last few minuets had all been a blur, first they were dodging Kacchans explosions, then it was Todoroki with his ice. With everything that had been going on around them, their team hadn't noticed a team of students from class 1-B sneaking up on them from behind surprising them. What surprised them more was when their rider slapped Sasuke around the face making them all stop in shock. That had been a bad move as the wasted seconds allowed them to have been surrounded by all three teams.

They had all acted at once, moving together towards them, towards their headband. Shoutos ice was forming at a frightening speed towards the ground in front of them to cut them off from the other teams.

Bakugo jumped of his team, and used his quirk to propel his body forwards towards their team.

The boy from class 1-B team stood in front and started to form Black flames out of his hands, exactly like Sasukes controlled flames when he used them at the USJ. The same flames which had pierced straight through the Nomu, burning it from the insides.

Midoryia looked on at sight in front of him. Their was nothing he could do to save them. He didn't have enough control over One for all to stop what was inevitable. 3 of the most powerful quirks in the school all facing towards him.

In all honestly, Midoryia was terrified. So scared in fact that he didn't even notice Sasuke shifting his weight onto his shoulders.

Fire, Ice, Explosions all coming towards them. Midoryias eyes drifted down slightly only just noticed Sasuke lifting up him arms before everything happened at once.

Everything around them slowed as Sasuke spoke two words.

"COMPACT PUSH"

Midoryia was almost blown off the people he was stood on as Sasukes quirk pushed out a massive wave of what felt like air pressure pushing back everything away from the group which was in front of them. It was just like the time in class where they had to do the ball throw. Midoryia looked down at Sasukes head when he realized Sasuke must have realized the same thing as him.

His Fire the other boy had copied would impair anyone who touched it.

Midoryia watched in awe as Sasuke flattened his hands towards the flame which were darting towards them, fully aware of the dangers around them. He wouldn't give up the chance to see how Sasuke's quirk worked up close.

Midoryia had always been obsessed with quirks since he was little but a quirks as powerful as Sasukes were hard to come by let alone have such incredible control over said quirk.

He watch as sasuke sucked up the flames through his finger tips, just like he did in training.

Midoryia thought it was an incredible ability to have to be able to suck up a fire, there were so many possibilities. It would make rescues i burning buildings so much safer and efficient but unfortunately ,when he had asked Sasuke about it, that he could only suck up black flames.

Once the flames were gone, Midoryia watched as the boy from the other team collapsed on top of his teammates, who were quick to voice their concerns over their rider. Midoryias eyes opened wide when he saw the boy collapse only for Sasuke to reach up and rub his head simultaneously. How much training had Sasuke been through to be able to use his quirk that much and only have a little bit of fatigue?

Midoryia looked around to see both Bakugo and Shoutos teams standing a ways back looking on in shock at what Sasuke had done. Bakugo looked like he personally was about to blow a fuse at how red and angry he looked and Shouto watched from a far with calculating eyes. All their team mates looked on in shock when the hole stadium started roaring.

It was only then that his brain registered what had happens as Present Mics voice boomed over the intercom as Hatsume and Ochako started cheering too.

They had won!

\--

After we on the cavalry battle I burst into tears. We had come so close to looking our head band at the last minute but thanks to the work of their team mates they had gotten through. They were on to the final. Midoryia saw out of the corner of his eye that sasuke didn't seem right. There was some kind of pain in his eyes. He was about to walk over to see him when he felt a Hand grab his wrist.

"Midoryia a word."

"Oh. Yea Sure" He replied as he follow Shouto out of the arena. Neither of them saw two people watch them walk out.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached a student side entrance.

They stood there, staring at each other for what felt like hours, until the awkward silence became to much for Izuku.

"Uhm if this is about the Cavalry battle, shouldn't you be talking to Sasuke? It wa-"

"No, this isn't about sasuke, i wanted to talk to you." Shouto paused for a second "About your quirk" Making Izuku freeze up.

"w-well what did you want to say about it?"

"Its strange, i thought i had felt that power you displayed before somewhere. It wasn't until the USJ incident where i felt the full power of All Mights power did i make the connection." Shouto said looking down at his hand before lifting his head to look Izuku straight in the eye.

"Your quirk is just like All Mights. Are you his Secret love child or something."

Izuku was just lost for words at this point. He started spluttering on his words thinking of what to say when Shouto interrupted him again.

"It doesn't matter weather you are or not. I'm going to over take you anyway. Our fight will show will be a great test to prove to my father i can become a hero without using his fire." Shouto got up from leaning on the wall and began walking away when Izuku called out to him.

"Why dont you use your fire, there must some extreme story of why you dont like it."

Shouto turned around and looked Izuku in the eye once again.

"It was my fathers fire which drove my mother insane, it was my left side which caused my mother to pour boiling water over my eye. It was my father who caused my mother to hate the sight of me and i refuse to use his quirk to become a hero."

Shouto turned around to walk of once again when Izuku called out to him making him pause in his tracks.

"I think sasuke has more reason to not use his fire then you do yet he still does. It seems he understands something you cant. Your quirk is your own and yours alone. Everyone is going to be giving it there all and you can expect me to do the same, So you better come at me with all you've got!"

Shouto looked darkly towards Izuku before continuing down the dark corridor.

Neither of them noticed the tall frame of Bakugo listening in on their conversation.

\--

"WELCOME TO THE 1V1 SECTION OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL. HERE ARE THE FINAL MATCH UPS!"

The sports festival was finally towards the end and the 1v1 tournaments were well underway. Sasuke and the rest of his class made there way up to their reserved seating areas and waited for there matches to be called up.

One by one members of sasuke class were called up for their matches.

Izuku won his match against the purple haired boy.

Sero lost to Todoroki.

Soon enough it was time for Sasuke to go down to the waiting room for his first match against Momo.

They both walked onto the arena and got into a starting position.

"Begin!" Midnight shouted in excitement.

Honestly, there wasn't much to be excited about. The match was over within a Minuit.

Once the battle had started sasuke sent a wave of dark flames towards the girl before she had time to react. She dodged out the way just in time to get hit with flames only on her arm, which wouldn't go away. Sasuke moved his hand down, making his palm face the floor making the flames burning her arm get removed off before sending another wave of fire at her, forcing her to move back again. This time she was ready, she made a shield on her arm and began pla-

"Yaoyorozu Momo is out of bounds UCHIHA SASUKE WINS!!"

Her foot was already over the boundary.

\--

The last match of the first round was over and now they second round was beginning.

First up was Izuku and Shouto. Sasuke watched with a schooled face with a deep interest as they began shooting attacks at each other. He knew Izuku's quirk was powerful but he never realized how powerful his quirk really was. They was something Sasuke would have to look out for in the future.

He watched as it Izuku made intense conversation with his appointment before the arena was filled with a beautiful red burning flame, much similar to his own only seemingly more warmth, kindness and an entrancing aura his could never give.

Sasuke held onto his chair as a sudden explosion went over him from there match. How could Izuku gain so much power so quickly, becoming stronger then what ever seemed possible so rapidly.

Soon enough their match was over and it was time for Sasuke second match against the pink girl in his class, Ashido.

Fortunately enough for Sasuke, who didn't want to waste any more energy then needed, that match was over before it could even start.

\--

After the second round of matches was over it was time for Sasukes match against Bakugo. This match would become more and more difficult the longer it went on. As Sasuke was about to round the corner which led to the room were he was able to prepare he heard a loud booming voice for the other end of the corridor.

"Why weren't you using your fire in your last match Shouto. You might of won again that boy with the engine legs however you would have won much easier if you gave up on this childish tantrum of yours and used your left side like you did with your previous match."

As Sasuke tilted his head around the corner to get a look at who was down there. Endeavor, the current number 2 hero, stood only meters away from him. The hero had a tall frame built from head to toe in muscle. He could feel the heat of the flames which flew around on his shoulders uncontrollably, which was a fire safety Hazard. Another safety hazard was how the hell Endeavor of all people had managed to sneak behind security which had been put in place since the USJ Attack.

If Sasuke didn't know better he would have assumed that Endeavor had asked politely if he could come down here. Unlikely shit, probably bribed someone.

"You were created to over take the number one hero Shouto, i hope who ever you fight against next brings you to your senses."

With that Endeavor walked away in the opposite direction leaving an angry, determine and seemingly thoughtful Shouto Todoroki staring deeply at the floor in his wake.

Sasuke left as quietly as he came, thinking just as deeply as the former.

\--

"Next up! The third event! With the third event, round one! In one corner is the hot headed, explosive Katsuki Bakugo! And in the other corner is the prince of darkness, Sasuke Uchiha!" Present Mic yelled with his usual excitement, the crowd almost matching his excitement. However the cheering seemed to be louder on Sasuke's name, which is probably due the horrific events that fell on him making him infamous. Even class 1-A were cheering for their more antagonistic classmates.

"Jesus Christ, this isn't a wrestling match you man child.." Aizawa could be heard faintly muttering as he face palmed, tired of his eccentric friends antics as well as tired in general.

Ignoring his friend Present mic, carried on the observing the two teenage boys and carried on his commentary.

Down on the battle field, both teens stared at each-other. Both with their own versions of intensity, one of burning rage and one of cold contempt.

Bakugo, eager to fight and filled with adrenaline, seemed to be unable to stay still. Him currently shaking and shifting in his spot, as he glared daggers at the ravenete. His hands clenched in anticipation for the fight that was soon to come. He had been waiting for this moment for a while, Sasuke better be fun.

Whereas the boy opposite him watched him, Sasuke's cold calculating eyes lingering and formulating a plan.

A plan to end this quickly.

He knew that Bakugo held something towards a grudge towards him, ever since he shown something that had a resemblance to friendship towards Deku. He also knew Bakugo was a fierce opponent explosive quirk or not.

Then when you put two and two together it would seem he's at a big disadvantage. Seeing as two and two together = pissed off, over powered and hormonal teenager wishing for his head.

The plan started to formulate, however his though process was interrupted by Present Mic declaring 'START!'

At this Bakugo instantly activated his quirk to blast towards his target, making sasuke quickly react moving his head to the side before flaring out a burst of his dark, impossibly cold flames. Forcing Bakguo to retreat further back to his side of the area Sasuke was just barely able to dodge Bakugo's attack due to the intense speed of it and for that he was thankful for one of the secondary ability of his left eye. The power to increase his reaction time for a small burst of time.

An effectively useless ability while attacking others but could easily get him out of a bad situation if the situation occurred.

"Damn it! You son of a bitch!" The foul mouthed blond screamed while retreating from the flames in front of him. Once out of reach of the darkness Bakugo turned around once again and started charging straight towards the ravenete, explosions at the ready.

However before he had a chance to strike, Sasuke was able attack once again with a swift kick which struck Bakugo in side, forcing the angry blonde backwards.

Bakugo was barely able to stop him self from falling before he realized how close to the boundary's he had gotten. He never realized how well the boy had cornered him so quickly.

"Watch your language, idiot." Sasuke muttered whilst glaring at him coldly, which was almost enough to make the loosing opponent flinch.

Bakugo wiped his forehead, the stress of the fight was already starting to get to him, however he would never admit this due the fact he had to be the No.1 hero.

He had to be better than Deku, than ALL of them: better than discount pikachu, better than stupid half n half bastard and most defiantly the stupid emo Uchiha prick.

He had to fight them all at their full potential.

This stupid idiot also had a grudge against his own flames but at least he was willing to use them, from the conversation he had overheard between half n half and deku, Emo bastard had a better reason than that half n half. From what he understood anyway. At least Emo bastard understood that there was no use limiting his own power for a grudge, and for that he would begrudgingly respect that.

Bakugo somehow was able to think clearly (and surprisingly calmly) as he carried on trying to evade attacks being aimed at him, using his quirks momentum to be dodge. Shaking and signs of pity towards Sasuke, Bakugo started to plan, on how to get Sasuke to use both parts of his quirk to there full capacity.

Meanwhile Sasuke decided to put his plan into action.

"You know Bakugo? Sometimes I wonder, about why you want to be a hero." Sasuke started coolly, him no longer putting up much of a fight and instead started to be more defensive.

He saw Bakugo flinch, this made him smirk.

"Your temper, your anger, well everything about you. It doesn't really suit a hero." Sasuke carried on dodging even giving Bakugo a mocking look of pity, it was almost patronizing. This encouraged Bakugo to attack more frenzied and wild.

"Hell, it just screeches villain."

This seems to break the camels back as Bakugo's face changed from angry chihuahua to angry pit bull, and his attacks became more lethal.

Bakugo once again turned back to attack his tormentor, him using more of his sweat and anger to bring down Sasuke.

As he blasted forward once again.

"I. AM. NOT. A. VILLIAN." Bakugo screeched.

Sasuke however had anticipated this, he planned this.

So as Bakugo blasted forward Sasuke side stepped, grabbed onto Bakugo's clothing and threw Bakugo out of bounds with the help of his gravitational push.

Sure, he could have used that from the beginning but sasuke knew he need to save his energy for any upcoming fights that day.

"You really need to watch your temper." Sasuke muttered to him, with a smug look.

Bakugo angered face contorted to one of disbelief.

"YOU SON OF A-"

"BAKUGO IS OUT OF BOUNDS! SASUKE WINS!" Blared Present Mic drowning out Bakugo angered shout, the crowd once again cheering.

Bakugo barely had enough time to give Sasuke a incredulous, pissed look before Sasuke walked away out of sight.

Bakugo growled out more profanity, disbelievingly shocked at the turn of events, before going back to sit with the 'bakugang'... or what he likes to call them, 'annoying fucks.'

Sasuke went straight towards his room to prepare.

This next fight he would definitely need his energy for.

\--

(A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I actually had some help with this chapter and i would like to thank @im-lost-send-help on wattpad for writing the fight between Sasuke and Bakugo. I would also like to apologize for taking nearly 2 freaking months to write this chapter. I wont lie, i was couldnt be bothered to write more, with all the previous chapters i havent planned, i havently really reread and checked for spelling mistakes and all that shnazzal.

How ever that changes now lol. i read a few of the comments i got at the end of march and they were so encouraging. it made me do the Izuku heart squeeze and im really thankful for them. anyway ive planned the next 3 chapters and have how i want the rest of the fanfic to go in the future. I will try and write more oftern.

i also wanted to say about why i didnt make his quirk chakra.

I made his quirk like that because i thought that the chakra would give sasuke to much of a wide range of things he could do and would make him more over powered in the sense of the amount of things he could do with his quirk which wouldn't make sense in the world or quirks. I know that sasuke doesn't use those ability's to much but during the war arc in shippuden he does use Kagutsuchi enough time for it to recognized as an ability he can use when he feel the need to. and there is the fact that i wanted to make itachis quirk similar and once again chakra for him would be to much and most people always associate Kagutsuchi "black flames" as something itachi can do as its seen in the original naruto. i also think that if they did have chakra as a quirk that it would come out more like "wave motions" quirk owned by nejire hado as her quirk uses her vitality and converts it into energy which is essentially what chakra does.

I hope that makes sense. In other news ive got another fanfiction planned which i really wanna write which will be a sort of bnha x tokyo ghoul fanfic were izuku obtains a ghoul quirk in the same sense that kaneki got his ghouliness.

another thing is that i plan on rewriting this after ive fully completed it to make it longer and better. This story will be like a thinned out base plan for it i guess.

Anyway the next chapter might take a while to come out as im shit at fight scenes and i want to make it as good as possible.

Thank you for reading :D )

I don't know what happened with this chapter before but I hope it's working now.


	14. BonusChapter

"Come on big brother!" Sasuke cheered, tugging his brother along by the sleeve.

Itachi gave his brother his usual soft smile, even though he was growing tired of his little brothers nagging.

"Now, now Sasuke. Mother doesn't want us back for at least another hour, AT LEAST. So I'm sure it's okay to take our time."

Sasuke pouted, but still loosened his grip on his brother, even slowing down his pace.

Currently they were both at the mall, to hang out. Since their mother wanted to prepare a gift for them both and had wanted them out the house. Sasuke kinda hoped for a new toy, preferably the new All might action figure while Itachi just wanted dango. Like he normally does.

Earlier they had both went out and got some gifts for their mother for valentines (today), they got the usual things: Box of chocolate, a teddy bear and a card. Itachi thought themselves very lucky to even find those things, seeing as the shops were currently filled with men who forgot to buy their partners gifts or old women and teenagers looking for reduced chocolate (sadly the harsh reality of the world.)

They were both currently heading towards a small tea shop, it at the time being a favorite between the two brothers, to get some tea and cake. Especially Itachi because of his love for sweet things, food and more. That 'more' being one of the waitresses there, Izumi.

Her family owned the place.

Sasuke was like 60% sure Itachi liked her and 100% sure she liked him, Sasuke didn't like that percentage.

Itachi was his! Not this stupid girl!

So when they sat down and the girl skipped over whilst adorning a maid dress and her chocolate hair flowing behind her, Sasuke gave her a grumpy look. Like he normally does... it's become a tradition at this point.

"Heya, Sasuke! Heya, Itachi! What can I get you guys?" Izumi asked as she gave them a bright cheery smile, flipping open her note book ready to write their orders (even though she knows their usuals off by heart.)

Itachi answered for the both of them.

"May we have: One plate of strawberry short cake, one plate of chocolate cake and two cups of golden flower tea."

"Alright righty then!" She chirped as she turned around to get the orders ready. After her figure was out of sight, Sasuke sharply turned to his brother.

"Listen Itachi. She. Is. EVIL!"

Itachi gave his little brother a fake concerned look.

"Oh? How so?"

"I just feel it!"

Itachi chuckled a bit, he knew Sasuke never really like Izumi. Even as a baby, he cried at her mere presence, and cried murder when she tried to hold him. It was a sad really, since they both meant a lot to him.

Eventually Izumi did come back, holding a tray with their order and a extra plate.

However Sasuke during his wait, had grown impatient and instead of carrying on his rant of why she was evil had decided to start chanting. He was so close to having some sort of riot even if it's been barely 20 minutes.

"Where's my cake? Where's my cake? WHERE'S MY- oh hey there's our cake."

Itachi and Izumi chuckled at his childish antics, Itachi more embarrassed though.

"Here you go! One strawberry cake! One chocolate! Tea! And one-" She put down each order with each exclamation.

Itachi held his hand up and interrupted her. " Izumi I don't believe we ordered that plate of dango.-"

"Oh I know! This is on the house! Think of it as my valentines gift to you!~" Her smile widened as she waved off Itachi's concerns, she then proceeded to give each brother a side hug (causing Sasuke's grumpy look to evolve into a annoyed look), before she was called over to another table to take some orders.

They both stared after her, Itachi with a thoughtful, wistful expression and Sasuke petty, childish annoyance.

At her leave Sasuke decided to devour his order, however only took a sip of his tea and started routing through their bags. Sasuke (mouth stuffed with cake) glanced curiously at his brother, wondering why he hasn't eaten his cake yet.

Does he not want it?

If so can he have it?

But when he was about to voice out his thoughts his brother brings something out of the bags and places it on his lap out of his view, before he too starts to eat.

'Huh, shame. I kinda wanted extra cake.' Sasuke thought shrugging, having been more fixated on the prospect of more cake and not what his brother was doing.

After several minutes they were both done. Having chatted with eachother and Izumi when she wasn't over run with orders. Both plates were now empty as well as their drinks, both brothers were satisfied and full. So Itachi flagged down Izumi to pay their tab. And after paying the tab he handed her the item on his lap, that being a small box of chocolate.

Sasuke gave his brother a look of confusion and disappointment.

Wait.

When did he even get that?

"Think of this repayment or a gift for the dango." Itachi stated, his gaze not quite meeting Izumi's.

Izumi looked surprised, but she took the gift happily and thanked him.

Then he and Sasuke both got ready to leave, Itachi thanked Izumi as he picked up their bags while Sasuke gave her another look. However that look quickly changed to one of mock happiness when his brother glanced over with his own expression, that being the tired look of displeasure.

"See you guys soon!" Izumi called out as they walked out the door, the door chiming as it closed.

"Well, I think it's about time we headed home. Don't you agree Sasuke?" Itachi asked as they walked along the street, on their way home.

Sasuke perked up and looked around, it seemed that the sun was starting to set. So he just nodded happily before deciding to embarrass his brother.

"So Izumi seemed happy today."

Itachi glances at his brother, finding that question odd for him, but still answered.

"Ah yes. Probably because we haven't got class tomorrow."

"Actually brother, I think she might have been happy for another reason." Sasuke's expression contorted to one of mischief, causing Itachi to raise a brow at him.

Very odd behavior indeed.

"Yknow I think it's because of a certain someone." Sasuke wiggles his eyebrows at his brother.

Itachi face flushed slightly before retorting "I'm sure that it's because we are frie-"

However he was cut off by Sasuke, "I'm sure she was planning your wedding!~"

Itachi gave his brother a very flustered scowl.

"Or maybe she was thinking about how many kids you'll have."

This statement caused Itachi to trip over his own feet and smash his face into the pavement.

He was fine though.

"Mum! We're home!" Sasuke called out as he flicked his shoes off at the door, with his brother doing the same with a more sedate pace. "What's the surprise?"

It took a moment but his mother eventually answered that she was in the living room with their gifts, causing Sasuke to break into an almost sprint.

Upon reaching the room he slid open the door to be greeted with his smiling mother, along side two wrapped gifts. The bigger one was wrapped with a blue wrapping with a silver ribbon tied around it, while the significantly smaller gift was also blue but had a gold ribbon adorning it.

He could feel his smile start hurting his cheeks, as his mother got up from her place from the sofa and handed him the bigger present, then his brother the other one.

Giddily he started to tear through the wrapping until he eventually he saw it.

A new scarf, it was a deep royal blue and it had silver embroidery on it saying:

"Sasuke Uchiha,

I love you, to the moon and back.

Love from your mother."

He felt happiness pouring out his heart, he clutched the scarf then hugged his mother as tight as possible. He started to mutter about how much he loved her, and his family.

He was interrupted though, when his brother asked for him to go get the gifts they got for her, to which he ran off.

But not before he saw the small tears in brothers sadden face, as he stashed whatever he got into his pocket.

'I wonder what he got?' Sasuke had thought as he ran through the hallways.

Sasuke startled awake, he jolted up from his bed in a cold sweat. Hands Burning up, Quirk on Edge of being released

After a minute of gathering his thoughts and grounding himself, he finally calmed down and relaxed his body.

He looked at his alarm clock to see it read 3:43AM.

He groaned and started try to relax in his bed again, however when his eyes lingered on an aged blue scarf resting on a chair across the room. He felt his eyes start to waver, before filling with water and eventually overflowing with tears.

"W-why?!" Sasuke stammered out, as he pulled back to violently punch the wall, his voice becoming agitated and increasingly frustrated

"Why after all these years! After all you've done, why do I still? Why do I even miss you?!

Why.

WHY.

WHY!

What. The. Hell is WRONG WITH ME!!"

He tried his best to calm his heavy breathless breathing down himself while failing badly, before swinging his feet over the bed and getting out. He nearly collapsed onto the floor as he walked over to the scarf and draped it around himself, the scarf had become a sort of protection charm to him, after what happened. It was one of the few things which reminded him of his mother which hadn't been tainted.

Only ever wearing it when he was extremely distraught.

He decided to go to the kitchen and make some coffee, because he knew that he wasn't going to able to get sleep that night and he had class in the morning.

He switched on the TV and started to absently watch it, some sort of adult swim cartoon was on, however his thoughts were still whirling around in his head.

'Why do I still think about him?'

'Why did I dream about that?'

'Why that memory specifically?'

And more questions along that drifted around, however one thought specifically stuck out more than the rest.

'I wonder what he got that day.'

He shook that question out of his head though, it didn't matter anymore, nothing about him mattered anymore, and took a sip from his drink.

Later in the day, during class time, Izuku glanced at Sasuke. Izuku had noticed some dark marks under Sasuke's eyes and started to worry. Though Sasuke normally had rings under his eyes, they seemed to be much darker today.

Hell he could even rival Aizawa sensei's right now.

He wondered if he was sleeping properly, he wondered what was wrong and a number of other things.

It hasn't seem the others have noticed, or have paid any mind to him.1

However when his gaze lingered down towards Sasuke's bag, he saw it.

He knew that silver embroidery.

He knew that old scarf slightly hanging out.

He now knew what was wrong.

But he didn't know how to help.

But it won't stop him from trying.

All throughout the day Sasuke had felt tired and depressed, his lack of sleep and the dream were really getting to him, it even getting to a point we he can barely stay awake in class. However after he went to the bathroom after and came back, he noticed his bag had been opened slightly. At first he groaned, thinking that some fucker had stolen something, however when he looked inside, a look of shock and rare small smile graced his face.

Inside was a can of cold coffee and a small Tupperware of tomatoes, along side a note.

To Sasuke,

I noticed you looked unwell so I decided to give you these.

( ʖ )و

He smiled at the small doodle before looking up at the back of Midoryia head, who seemed to be acting as unaware as ever before looking back down at the note. Although the note seemed to be trying to be as anonymous as it could be, he had a good idea on who it was.

After all only one person here knew him well enough to know that tomato's where his favourite food.

\--

(A/N: This chapter is set after battle training chapter. My friend @im-lost-send-help (on wattpad) for writing this chapter while i got the next main chapter written, which i have the first bit done for while writing this. and hopefully mostly done by the time i publish this chapter.)


	15. shouto vs sasuke a burning conclusion

Waiting Room 2 was eerily quiet. Only the sound of the clock ticking forwards could be heard over the soft noise of his own soft repetitive breathing. This was the potential match he was saving his energy for. He knew this match would be difficult, it being against another fire user. He knew that the ice would not be a problem, seeing that he could melt it very easily. But that was until he witnessed Todoroki's match against Midoryia though he didn't believe his fire would be a problem too.

But during that previous match there it stood, flames brighter and warmer then the sun, Radiating power for everyone in the stadium to feel. Sasuke knew the moment he had felt those bright flames of Todoroki's quirk that he would have a rather hard time countering it.

The hotter the flame the easier it is to control. Of course he still could control them but its wavy flickering nature made it harder to direct. He could also only adsorb his own flames therefore making it virtually impossible for him to be able to control large quantity of it.

If Todoroki decided he would use his fire side again, Sasuke had a very uncomfortable feeling he would lose. Sasuke needed that match to prove to not only himself but also the world, that he was strong. Especially strong enough to take his bastardy monster of a brother down . He could only hope that his opponents never finds out one of his quirks weaknesses.

No, he would finish the match quickly before Todoroki even got a chance to figure out his quirk even had a weakness.

With that in mind, Sasuke stood up at the boom of sounds coming from the thousands of people waiting for the final match of the Annual First Year hero sports festival.

As he reached for the door handle, it opened from the other side leaving a tall figure stood in front of him.

"Hello Uchiha"

Endeavor.

\--

Shouto didn't know weather to be excited or anxious for his final match. Uchiha Sasuke was a force to recon with. Not only did he have the training and the skill with his quirk which could rival even his own torturous training but he also had the resolve to use his quirk to its fullest extent even though painful memories he must have to bare and grit though from using it, like his own flames brought him.

Shouto didn't know what had happened to Uchiha in the past but if Midoryia's words were true, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what had happened to him in the past. When Midoryia had spoken those words, he was honestly very offended.

How dare he compare his own pain to the suffering of someone else. Nothing could compare to the mental pain cause by having his own mother refuse to look him in the face for the DNA he didn't ask to have. Nothing was comparable to the suffering created from being one of the sole reasons that his mother was kept in a mental hospital. Nothing was comparable to driving their own mother towards that.

Subconsciously, he reached up towards his left eye and began feeling around the edges of the burn scar tissue.

However as he looked back over their few encounters, did he realize that Midoryia's statement was probably true. His antisocial behavior as well the physical and mental distancing, Uchiha had created. Was much worse then his own. There was also the time during the USJ attack were he had completely lost himself and had perched a Nomu several times through the chest, killing it where it stood. Yet his own fire and ice, couldn't even break the monsters skin.

He had over heard the police talking after the incident, about another man who had been in the center of the attack with the leader and the Nomu.

A man who could also create Black flames.

If Shouto wasn't the person he was today or knew what he knew, he would have personally believed there was nothing suspicious about it. But as much as he didn't like to admit it, Shouto knew he was a mad man when it came to creating theories and something about the whole situation seemed very fishy.

Shouto sighed at the sound of the crowd cheering. This was the final match, him against Uchiha Sasuke. Honestly, if Shouto had known he would have been facing Uchiha during his final match, he wouldn't have wasted so much energy during his other more petty matches. Although, there was nothing petty about his match against Midoryia.

He shouldn't have been surprised though, even from the start of the year, their classmates had always pegged him as the strongest. However he had always known Uchiha was most defiantly.

He began making his way to the stadium door.

If Shouto wanted to have any hope of defeating him, he would have to pray to kami that he discovered some-kind of unexpected weakness.

\--

"Welcome to the final round of the sports festival. The IcyHot son of Endeavour, Todoroki Shouto! Vs the edgy power house, Uchiha Sasuke!"

It was time for final event. Everyone in the stadium was screaming their heads of in excitement for what was laying in store, as Sasuke and Shouto made their way up onto the arena from their respective end of the stadium.

Both boys gazed calmly at each other, trying to determine each other's first moves and tactics. Both competitors, trained from young ages, were ready as they both fell into their own fighting stances.

The stadium grew quieter, as the tension grew for the final round to begin.

Suddenly they were off.

Shouto begun by releasing a colossal iceberg directly towards Sasuke, who was quick enough to dodge to the side before releasing his own wave of black flames , rapidly melting the ice. Shouto was quick to react and shot another stream of ice, but smaller, iceberg towards Sasuke. However he had already launched himself up in between the icebergs before making a mad dash straight towards him.

Shouto frantically made a wall of ice in front of him to protect himself from an oncoming Sasuke. Seeming the wall burst out of the ground between them, Sasuke quickly moved to the side to avoid getting hit. before quickly retreating back as the ice berg pushed its way forward. Blocking him of from Shoutos view.

Shouto was fast, with his quirk. that much was clear. He needed to devise a plan to get in and up close with Shouto faster. The walls of ice were pushing him back and cornering him. His flames, however strong they were couldn't melt the ice faster then it was being created. He could probably over power the icebergs all together but he didn't want to cremate anyone. No that wouldn't be a good idea.

Quickly coming to a decision Sasuke held his palms out and shoved all the objects that were incoming away. Clearing the view of a shocked Todoroki in front of him. He shivered, first came to notice when the dusty ice flakes cleared from the air around them. Cold air was coming out of his mouth seemingly suggesting his refusal to use his fire side once again.

In Sasuke opinion, Todoroki was insulting. Deliberately making ones self weaker out of spite, a fire quirk no less, it really embarrassed and angered Sasuke. Not for his own sake but for his opponents sake too. Really, did Todoroki honestly believe he could become the number one hero while limiting his quirk? How Pathetic.

Sasuke thought back to his conversation with Endeavor before his match had started.

'Endeavor stood before him, flames flying freely around his shoulders and head.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke? Correct?"

Sasuke stayed quiet, but continued to stare up at the intimidating number 2 hero who was trying to look as threatening as possible.

" You know, Uchiha? I find that your quirk intriguing. Black flames? Very unusual. I don't believe I've seen anything like it, well-" Endeavors expression changed from curiosity to suspicion "-unless you count the one time."

"What do you want?" Sasuke grounded out, anger seeping slightly into his tone but not enough to be noticeable to a normal person. Endeavor however, did.

"I have a proposition." Endeavor announced." Your quirk has a lot of potential and i want to see how strong it can become. You've already proved your worth against that boy with the anger issues, and so i want to see how strong you can become. Force Shouto to use his flames and in return will personally send a request for you to come to my Agency for your upcoming Field Training."

Sasuke looked intensely up at Endeavor before agreeing and walking past. "Fine, you got a deal."

Endeavor looked smugly down at the boy and was about to walk away himself when he overheard Sasuke say something.

"You know, you must have done something terrible for Todoroki to refuse to use his flames. Especially when i still use mine considering what happened."

Endeavor was about to retort when he continued.

"Just a thought" Sasuke stated before makidng his way around the corner to his entrance of the stadium grounds to begin his match.'

Emotional Manipulation was a weakness in everyone.

"You disgust me! Refusing to use your fire because daddy hurt your feelings. Its pathetic Todoroki!"

Shouto's shock quickly turned to anger.

"You know nothing about me Uchiha, how dare you say that to me!" Shouto retorted, shaking in anger while creating another wave of ice to the side of Sasuke blocking him off from the right.

"I dont care! About you, your past or feelings, since all i see in front of me is someone who's too afraid to face the truth. A child! Someone too immature to realize that life isn't fair and there is nothing that can be done about it."

Sasukes manipulating words were starting to ignite real anger in them.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Shouto Shouted back full of red hot fury. He was no longer filtering his words though his head. "My father drove my mother to insanity. He made her HATE ME. She poured boiling, hot water on my face. I think i know how unfair the world is!"

Sasuke was quickly loosing his cool.

"Unfair? UNFAIR? My father is DEAD. My Mother is DEAD. Killed by the same wretched fire, my hands are cursed with. I think i know what unfair is!"

Sasuke sent out an unstable wave of darkness towards Shouto's left while simultaneously running towards his right side. Shouto sent out another rapid burst of ice but in his moment of lack of concentration his ice missed blocking of his right ice side from Sasuke, making him unable to react quick enough to move back to allow his right side to attack again. Giving Sasuke the opening to punch Shouto in the face forcing him back.

"Use your left side Todoroki. I'm not here to play childish games. I'm here to prove my self to something much bigger than this. If i can use my fire. Then you have no excuse." Sasuke announced before moving back to retrieve the flames he had sent out earlier before they burned anything they shouldn't before he continues talking while walking back towards Shouto.

"Its a pity really, after seeing your match with Midoryia I was looking forward for this match." Sasuke announced while walking over towards Shouto who was still in shock on the floor. Sasuke reached forwards to grab Shouto's shoulder to chuck him out the arena.

"Its a shame, you STILL can't get over the past and even after everything Midoryia must have said to y-"

Flames.

Hardly noticeable at first when Sasuke first began speaking but as soon as he had gotten in close Shouto had pushed his flames out towards Sasuke making him flinch back out of the way, with a new 1st degree burn on the front of his face.

Sasuke flinched his hand up towards his face and hissed in pain before smirking devilishly towards Shouto. Finally the bastard was getting it.

And Holy shit, that was a lot of beautiful mesmerizing fire. It radiated with a power, warm and comfort. An unnatural excitement and happiness swirled around inside it. Sasuke wouldn't be able to hold that much fire, coming off of Shouto, for long. Sasuke retreated back to his side of the Arena, swirling his own fire around his body in a protective manner, as the ice around them began to melt away leaving the floor covered in puddles which too soon evaporated.

This was no longer a battle of the strongest minds and stamina but a battle of heat and fire.

Shouto, who had less training with his fire, sent out his own wave of burning flames towards Sasuke first at a surprising speed. Sasuke however was quick to react and mixed the dark flames around him into the flames which were rapidly flying towards him in an attempt at controlling them better, surrounding Sasuke in a ring of black and red flames. Every so often a red flame would flare out in the wrong direction and his sasuke in stead of staying mixed in with his own making his cringe and pull back from the small burns which were starting to collect around his skin and uniform.

Sasuke watched as Shoutos eyes opened slightly in realization of what his weakness was.

His own weakness was himself.

Shouto began to push his flames to the absolute limit of what they would be, fill the arena in a bright glow which could be seen from out side the stadium. All the spectators watching in astonishment as the Fire grew and grew until the flaming inferno was hot and and bright enough to be felt all the was from the commentator box.

"IT SEEMS THIS MATCH IS GONNA HAVE A FIERY END AS TODOROKI AND UCHIHA FORCE THEIR FLAMES TO THEIR UPMOST LIMITS. DON'T BLINK EVEN FOR A SECOND OR YOU COULD MISS THE ENDING OF THIS FANTASTIC MATCH!" Present Mic screamed through the sound system, making is all ready loud voice heard all through out the stadium.

Forcing all of Sasukes flames to get thinner and thinner around him in a hopes to make him loose. Sasuke in realization of what was happening came to a final conclusion. The would be no way for him to win unscathed. He would have to take out all of his flames from the raging fire around him, while loosing the little control he had over them. Then all he had to do was hope he was close enough already to Shouto to push out all of the flames away from his body while simultaneously pushing his opponent out of bounds.

Preparing to use is quirk to its max, Sasuke began to retract all of the Flames he had already put out making Shoutos flames become more and more wild, lashing out at him from every angle as they began to fall to the floor. Shouto, seeing sasuke beginning to retract his flames began to reduce his own, assuming sasuke was starting to loose control of his quirk. Unfortunately he realized to late that had been a mistake, Sasuke looked up straight into Shoutos eyes making the latter shiver at the coldness directed towards him before an almost smirk appeared on his face.

For the second time that day sasuke, who was panting and worn out from over exerting the use of his fire control, used one of his quirks techniques against Shouto.

"Compact Push!"" He uttered under his exhausted breath as the sound of the ground underneath him began to dented at the force of his quirk as he pushed everything around him away, creating a small force ring around him which rapidly pushed everything away in a semi loud band. Making all the remaining flames around put out instantly. As the dust which had been picked up, from the small crater around him settles he looked around and saw Shouto laying out side of the boundary's, slumped up against the edge of the stadium wall.

As black dots appeared around the outside of his eye sight sasuke barely overheard Midnight's announcement.

"Uchiha Sasuke wins!"

The crowd all stood up and roared in celebration at the winner of the First years sports festival.

Sasuke proceeded to collapse to the floor.

Then his vision went black.


	16. Internship

After the Sports festival everyone was sent home to have a few days to recover before coming back to school. Sasuke sat in his living room in front of his Chabudai. The air in the room was cold and chilly as always is, as he stared dully at the medal in his hands. He had fought so hard to earn his place and yet he felt like it still wasn't enough. He lowered the medal down the table in front of him before he slowly made his way towards his room, brainstorming about what his plans for the future were. He begrudgingly knew that even after proving himself to everyone, he was still not strong enough to take on his brother.

Honestly though, deep down he knew he would never be fully ready to take on his brother.

\--

It was a another day at school and Sasuke was making his way towards his class. On the way to school many different people had come up and spoken to him, congratulating him on the tournament. Each comment made him more bitter and spiteful, he knew they were only being kind but it didn't stop what he was feeling. He was thought they were tormenting him. After a long and aggravating jouney, Sasuke had finally made it to school.

Once he stepped into the classroom he was greeted with classmates chattering about their journeys to school, which had all seemed to be similar to his. He scoffed at them as he made his way towards his seat, as he sat down he put he put his bag down next to him.

All his classmates talked happily around him, as if they hadn't a care in their world. Did they not know what the world was really like?

Sasuke took quite deep breath, he couldn't afford to be thinking in such a mind set, not when there was so much he need to concentrate on.

Thankfully, sooner rather than later Aizawa sensei walked through the door.

"It's good to see you're all here, I hope you all used your extra day off to recover from the sports festival."

A hum of agreement washed over the class, as they began chattering once again. Forcing Aizawa to use his quirk to help them all quiet down.

However Sasuke looked down at his hands, almost in shame, as he thought back to his weekend. During that time he had made himself close to collapsing from over working his body with training.

"As you know, heroes from around the world had watched you compete. But that was not the only thing they were doing."

Aizawa pressed a button an a remote, bringing up a list of people on the board.

Shouto Todoroki had the highest number. Next to his name was Bakugo, Iida and Tokoyami. Sasukes eyes trailed down the list to find his just underneath with only 215 requests.

He stared at the number in disgust and shame, he had won the sports festival. He had come out on top in a attempt to prove himself to the world. But no, people were still comparing him to that bastard.

It seemed his classmates had noticed too as they began to voice their opinions.

"Huh? How weird, why did Uchiha-San get less than Todoroki? He won the festival!" Questioned Mina, who was oblivious to what was going on around her. Aizawa who noticed Sasuke in the corner decided to take the attention away from the student.

"Each of these people on the board have been requested by heros for internships. However, even if you didnt get any requests all of you will be getting an internship with heroes who signed up for having students."

He pulled out a pile of paper and began to hand them out.

"I recommend you all to choose carefully of who you would like to intern with. I know third years who still regret who they choose to intern with. With that said, its time for your next challenge."

Class 1-A tensed up at what their sensei had in store for them.

"It time you choose your hero names."

\--

The class had all been given time to come up with hero names. Aizawa wasnt great at this sort of thing, so he had asked for the help of Midnight to help him with this section. He watched as they went around the class from his sleeping bag, listening to what hero names they chose.

At the end of the time assigned to thinking of names, he was mildly surprised to find out half of his students had actually come up with decent names. Course there were a few which have to be worked on, namely lord explosion murder as well as Todoroki's, Iida and Uchihas very unoriginal first names, but luckily they still had time to find out what name they wanted. At the end of the lesson Aizawa called for Uchiha to stay for a minute.

"Uchiha, I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn't be worried about what other people or heroes thinks about you. You are your own person and I know you can become a great hero, ok?"

Sasuke looked at Aizawa aloof but you could see his eyes widen slightly, before returning to their seemingly natural uncaring state.

"huh? I know that" Sasuke replied swiftly before leaving Aizawa alone in their classroom.

He sighed at the sight of his retreating students back. His student needed to overcome his own troubles if he was ever to become a hero.

He just hoped the boy would come to his senses before it was too late.

\--

After his short conversation with his sensei, classes had continued on as normal with hero studies at the end of the day as normal. When the school day ended he swiftly gathered up his stuff before leaving the building.

"Sasuke-san! Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke turned around to see Midoryia running after him before slowing besides him, they both lived in the same area but this is a bit unusual.

"Midoryia?"

"Hello!" Midoryia began, with his cheery smile "I was wondering who you were planning on interning with? I didn't get any personal requests to begin with, but All might came and told me at lunch that someone had asked for me last minute!"

'All Might..' Sasuke questioned internally before replying.

"I haven't had a chance to look through my list. But if a certain hero keep their end of the bargain,I know who im going to."

"You made a deal with a hero? Who?"

Sasuke remained quite after that with Midoryia following suite as they continued their way home. As they separated,

Midoryia was left to watch his back as he strode away. He hadn't meant to make Midoryia feel awkward by ignoring him but what he does shouldn't concern other people.

\--

Once he was home, he sat down and brought out the list of hero agencies he was given, going straight to the E section and searching for Endeavors name. If anyone would be able to help him with fire, it would be him.

After a few pages of turning he finally came across what he was looking for.

Endeavors agency.

Going there would be a great opportunity to improve his flame control of lower temperature flames. He picked up the form he was given and wrote down the Agency he wanted before putting the piece of paper back in his bag before going out to train in his back yard.

He had a lot of anger to work off.

————————————————-——–

The day after Sasuke gave his form, Todoroki had come up to him asking whether fathers words were true.

He didn't really seem surprised when Sasuke had confirmed his question before saying that they would be travelling to the agency together, when they went to their internships.

Finally the day had arrived,Sasuke and Shouto stood side-by-side waiting for the train to arrive. Silently enjoying each other's company, to the best of their abilities. They were halfway towards the city where Endeavors agency was built when Shouto finally broke the silence.

"Did you and my father make a deal at the sports festival or something? My father never takes on interns and he's only taking me on because he wants to train my fire side, so he can make me become the number-one hero. " Shouto asked.

"Yes I did. " Sasuke replied, his tone was unsure. "That doesn't make what I said at the festival any less true. if it wasn't for the fact I knew Endeavor could help me increase my control, I wouldn't have agreed to his idea. "

" I see."

The duo went quiet for a moment, until Shouto asked Sasuke another question.

" That man, at the USJ. He is your brother, isn't he?"

Sasuke remained quiet to his question but the clenching of his fist didn't go unnoticed by the fire and ice user.

" You know, Uchiha. Whatever your plan is against your brother, I would be willing to help you. It would only be fair since you helped me overcome my hatred along with Midoriya. If your brot-"

"I dont want to talk about that bastard. He is no brother of mine."

Shouto blinked at the Uchiha's harsh tone, he had obviously hit a nerve but he didn't know how Uchiha would react to being apologized to, so he decided to remain silent.

They sat the last leg of the train journey in silence watching people load on and off of the train until they reach the end of the line where Endeavors agency was at.

Once they were off the train they started walking towards Endeavours agency, Shouto took the lead as he knew the direction. Once they reached the agency Sasuke looked up at the tall, intimidating, shining glass building in front of him.

The building looked very expensive and high-tech from the outside. Honestly why was he surprised that the number to hero in Japan had such an expensive well built agency.

Sasuke offhandedly wondered if all mights agency was just as glamorous.

They walked into the building and Shouto went straight up towards the receptionist who pointed them to some seats to the side of the room stating that Endeavor would be with them shortly. The pair remained in silence as they sat next to each other once again while waiting for Endeavor to come through the door.

After a long five minutes of waiting, the flame hero Endeavor walked through the door towards them.

"Welcome to my hero agency, now follow me and we will start with some training to see where you are both are."


End file.
